


El castigo de Poseidón

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras haber revolucionado el Santuario y el Inframundo, Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys han sido castigados por Poseidón con el beneplácito de Hades y de Shion. Y es que el dios de los mares tiene que ajustar cuentas...continuación de "El Intercambio" e historia paralela a "Dos Escorpiones".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! 
> 
> Como ya comenté en el fic de “El intercambio”, la continuación será en el reino de Poseidón.  
> Y también en el Santuario, pero lo he dividido en dos historias. Con lo cual, la continuación de “El intercambio” es éste fic y “Dos escorpiones”. 
> 
> Os dejo con el prólogo, que sirve para ambas historias. A partir de aquí, se separan.  
> “El castigo de Poseidón” se sitúa en el reino marino, con los generales como coprotagonistas del trío calavera.  
> Y “Dos escorpiones” se sitúa en el Santuario y en él no sólo Milo y Jabu son protagonistas, sino que daré importancia a los caballeros de bronce, ya que los he utilizado muy poco.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**El castigo de Poseidón**

**Prólogo**

Las consecuencias de los actos realizados por Saga y Kanon en el Inframundo las pagaron con creces. Pero el hecho de tener que compartir celda con Radamanthys no hacía sino empeorar la situación.

—¡Si tú no hubieras insistido en querer estar en el Inframundo, nada de esto hubiera pasado!— dijo Saga, culpabilizándole de la situación actual.   
—¿Abrimos el cajón de mierda? Porque si es así, tengo para darte por todos lados, que te recuerdo que fuiste tú y nadie más que tú quien decidió jugársela a Nergal con su anillo— replicó Kanon, a la defensiva.  


Antes de que otra ronda de reproches que derivaría en otra de insultos y finalmente una nueva bronca entre los gemelos, Radamanthys suspiró pesadamente y poniéndose de pie, agarró a ambos gemelos con intención de separarlos.  
—¡Basta ya! ¡Los dos! ¡El único perjudicado por vuestras tonterías soy yo! ¡Comportaos de una vez como los adultos que sois!  
  
Rápidamente los dos hermanos miraron al juez, quien mantenía el rostro serio.  
—Claro, que tú eres un ángel que no nos ha metido en este follón— soltó el menor—. A ti también te han castigado, no mires la paja en el ojo ajeno sin ver la viga en el propio.  
—Eso, que si tú no te hubieras entrometido en nuestros planes iniciales, no hubiéramos acabado tal y como estamos ahora.  
Por respuesta, el juez hizo chocar las cabezas de ambos gemelos, con un golpe seco. Los dos hermanos se frotaron los cráneos doloridos.  
—¿Vosotros pensabais que os iba a dejar deambular por el reino de mi señor a vuestro aire? Ni de broma. ¡Y dejad de quejaros, coño! Más jodido estoy yo…  


Saga y Kanon cruzaron las miradas con una sonrisa cómplice.  
—Pues te ha castigado igualmente. Así que, tanta estima no te tiene…—comenzó el mayor.  
—Sí, además…si nos hubieras seguido el juego, los tres hubiéramos sacado tajada de todo esto— susurró en su oído Kanon.  
El inglés alzó la ceja con un gesto desdeñoso.  
—¿Tratáis de coaccionarme?— gruñó el Wyvern—. ¡Será posible!— bramó—. ¡Me tenéis todos vosotros hasta el hígado! ¡He tenido que aguantar los insultos de vuestros compañeros, que incordiaráis a mis subordinados y compañeros y encima vas y le cuentas a mi señor lo de Pandora! ¡No tenéis vergüenza!  
  
Los dos gemelos se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron aviesamente.  
— Pero ha sido divertido, no nos dirás que no.  
—¡Pues no!— bramó de nuevo el Wyvern— ¡Estoy harto de vosotros! ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! Estos pactos de no agresión me producen urticaria…— Saga trató de apaciguarlo tocándole un brazo—. ¡Que no me toques! ¿Por qué me tocas? ¿Qué estás planeando ya? Que tienes la mente más retorcida que un laberinto…  
—Eh, tranquilo Unicejo— reculó el caballero de Géminis—. No estés tan a la defensiva…te recuerdo que los tres estamos ahora en una situación peliaguda. Y no sé hasta qué punto vamos a seguir aquí…no sé qué planes tiene Poseidón con nosotros…  
—Pues ahogarnos, vaya pregunta— respondió su hermano, agarrado a los barrotes y asomándose.   
—Se te ve muy cómodo en esa posición— dijo el inglés con burla—. Veo que te trae gratos recuerdos.   


Kanon giró la cabeza y gruñó un insulto al Wyvern, quien se cruzó de brazos y sonrió perversamente.  
—¿Y tú qué?— preguntó a Saga, quien se hallaba rascando la pared de la cueva—. ¿Se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí, aparte de horadar la pared? Si quieres te doy una cuchara y quizás el año que viene salgamos.

—¿Y tú por qué no piensas algo, pedazo de inútil? Mucho quejarte pero no haces nada— respondió el gemelo mayor—. Esto era la bodega de Poseidón, pero aquí ya no hay ni siquiera una sola botella…Kanon, ¿de veras que no sabes salir de aquí?  
Su hermano seguía tratando de mover los barrotes y negó con la cabeza.  
—Se ve que ha reforzado esta prisión— respondió apesadumbrado—. Estos barrotes son nuevos y ha tapado el hueco por donde yo solía escaparme.   
  
Radamanthys frunció el ceño y se levantó con un suspiro.  
—Si es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo. Apartaos de mi lo más que podáis Repetidos— masculló el Wyvern.  
  
 _[Mientras tanto, en el Santuario]_  
  
La sala del trono dorado se hallaba vacía, a excepción de Shion que se hallaba sentado en él. El día había sido especialmente duro para él. Y eso que esta vez no había tenido que castigar a nadie, pero tenía un regusto amargo en la boca al pensar en los gemelos.

Al cabo de unos instantes de plena soledad, apareció Arles, quien regresaba de sus merecidas vacaciones.   
  
La mano derecha del Patriarca, aún vestido con ropas informales, observaba todo alrededor con inquietud. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reinaba tanta calma en aquel lugar.  
—Mi señor— su voz quebró el silencio—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan tranquilo? ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?  
Shion infló su pecho de aire y exhaló.  
—Bienhallado, Arles— murmuró con cansancio el Patriarca—. ¿Novedades? Si yo te contara…la más reciente es que he encargado al caballero de Escorpio encargarse de un alumno, concretamente de Jabu de Unicornio…pero eso es algo que mejor te cuente en otro momento. Lo único importante es que Poseidón se ha hecho cargo del castigo de los caballeros de Géminis.

Arles abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó caer la maleta al suelo.  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó inquieto—. ¿Y eso por qué?  
—Bueno— comenzó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Es una larga historia…pero básicamente él tiene cuentas pendientes que saldar con ellos. No me ha contado mucho al respecto, simplemente me ha comentado que no he sido lo suficientemente duro con ellos. Y que esta vez se encargaría él de todo. Así que, menos trabajo para mí.  
  
El ayudante de Shion asintió levemente y preguntó por el destino de ambos guerreros.  
—Están en Cabo Sunión. Junto a Radamanthys.  
—¿¡Qué!?— exclamó Arles incrédulo—. ¿Los tres? ¿Juntos? Pero…¿está loco?  
El Patriarca se encogió de hombros.  
—No los va a dejar morir, eso me aseguró, ya que impedirá que la marea suba para ahogarlos. Pero dice que, tras hablar con su hermano Hades, lo mejor era una especie de convivencia forzosa para los tres en un lugar reducido durante un tiempo.   
—¿Y no les va a dejar salir para nada? Se van a matar entre ellos…— aventuró Arles, imaginándose la escena.  
—Sí— afirmó el Patriarca—, pero sólo para que hagan unas tareas que les ha encomendado. Ayudarán a los generales. No sé en qué, sinceramente. Pero Poseidón me ha comentado que tendrán que ayudarse entre ellos, de lo contrario, serán castigados duramente.   
  
Arles parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo.  
—No termino de entenderlo, mi señor.  
—Yo al principio tampoco, pero es más sencillo de lo que parece— dijo Shion—. Entre ellos tres tienen que colaborar para conseguir un objetivo que cada general les ordene. Si trabajan adecuadamente, serán recompensados. Si no lo hacen, si discuten, si pelean, si se niegan a ayudarse…pues es cuando serán penalizados. Ten en cuenta de que ellos pasarán bastante tiempo encerrados en Cabo Sunión. Sólo saldrán para realizar las tareas.  
  
—Suena un poco a Gran Hermano— resumió el ayudante—. ¿Crees que dará resultado?  
Shion torció el gesto.  
—Por su bien, espero que sí— murmuró alzando la vista al techo del templo—. Espero que sí…  
  
 _[Alrededores del templo de Cáncer]_  
  
Deathmask paseaba tranquilamente junto a Afrodita, quien le recriminaba constantemente su actitud pasada.  
—Es que ni siquiera me dijiste nada— gruñó el sueco—. ¿Ya no confías en mí?

El italiano, despreocupado, pateó una piedrecita que salió rebotando lejos.  
—Pues no, sinceramente— espetó sin más, provocando que su amigo se enfadara—. Pero Afro, es que te hubiera envuelto en todo esto y sinceramente no me apetecía— dijo excusándose.  
—Ya claro, ahórrate tu palabrería italiana para alguien que se la crea— bufó el caballero de Piscis, enfurruñándose.

De repente, la piedrecita que previamente Deathmask había pateado, regresó por donde había venido y paró a los pies del caballero de Cáncer.  
—¿Eh?— murmuró sorprendido por este hecho.  


Y sin que pudiera hacer nada más, varios cuerpos se abalanzaron sobre él, reduciéndole con fuerza. Afrodita se preparó para lanzar sus rosas sobre aquellos atacantes, pero paró en seco cuando la rosa que tenía preparada se quedó congelada entre sus dedos.

—Ni lo intentes— susurró la voz del caballero de Acuario a su espalda.

 


	2. La presentación

  
**2\. La presentación**

Radamanthys se preparó para ejecutar un poderoso ataque contra el suelo con la intención de abrir un boquete y poder salir de la cárcel de cabo Sunión.   
  
Cuando ya estaba cargándose de energía, escucharon una melodía proveniente de un lugar indeterminado.  
Sobre el mar, casi como si estuviera flotando sobre las aguas, Sorrento interpretaba una bella melodía con su flauta travesera.  
  
Radamanthys gruñó una maldición y se agarró a los barrotes.  
—¡Oye tú! ¡Que me desconcentras!— gritó furibundo, mientras Saga y Kanon tiraban de sus brazos y le pedían encarecidamente que no hiciera cabrear a aquel hombre.  
  
El austríaco cesó la música y abrió los ojos con suavidad. Torció una sonrisa y se mesó los cabellos.  
—Deberías prestar más atención a tus compañeros de celda— dijo con malicia—; no te conviene cabrearme, Radamanthys.  
  
Y  volvió a tocar la flauta, ajeno a los improperios que le dedicaba el espectro.  
—¡Deja de insultarle, Unicejo idiota!— gritó Kanon, tratando de taparle la boca—. ¡Que es el general y mano derecha de Poseidón, caraculo!   
Por respuesta, el espectro le mordió la mano, a lo que el gemelo aulló de dolor. Al ver a su hermano reducido y percibiendo que Radamanthys no entraría en razón, Saga le propinó un puñetazo en el vientre que dobló al inglés en dos. En cuanto pudo reincorporarse, el Wyvern agarró a Saga del cuello y se disponía a estamparle un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
La música de nuevo había cesado y Sorrento observaba los rifirrafes entre los tres con perplejidad.  
—¿Podéis parar de pelear por unos instantes? Os tengo que contar algo — gruñó el general cruzándose de brazos.  
Finalmente los tres guerreros se quedaron quietos mirando al austríaco.  
—Suéltale— ordenó el general dirigiéndose a Radamanthys. Éste miró a Saga y le soltó del cuello con brusquedad, arrojándolo en brazos de su gemelo.   
  
—¿Puedo seguir?— preguntó Sorrento mirando a los tres, que al fin recuperaban la compostura—. Gracias. Bien, os voy a sacar de la celda, pero antes os tengo que poner esto en las muñecas— dijo enseñando una cuerda y acercándose a la cárcel.   
El gemelo mayor observó el objeto que sostenía Sorrento con detenimiento.  
—¿Una cuerda?— preguntó extrañado—. ¿Para?  
—Para uniros a los tres— respondió Sorrento—. Ya se os explicará cuándo tenéis que llevarla atada y de qué manera. Venga, sacad las manos por entre los barrotes.

Radamanthys y Saga sacaron las manos por el hueco de un barrote, mientras que Kanon saco la derecha por un hueco y la izquierda por otro. El inglés aprovechó para arrearle una colleja.  
—Idiota, si  tienes el barrote en medio no podrá atarte las manos.   
El griego gruñó y Saga le replicó que dejara a su hermano menor en paz.  
  
Viendo que de nuevo se iniciaría una gresca entre los tres, Sorrento sopló con fuerza su flauta para reclamar su atención.  
—¡Qué paréis ya!— bramó irritado—. Joder, no llevo ni cinco minutos con vosotros y ya estoy hasta las narices. ¡Sacad las manos por un hueco cada uno!

Los tres hombres hicieron lo que les pedía el general y pronto sus muñecas quedaron atadas fuertemente. Sorrento entonces procedió a abrir la celda, pasando la cuerda para evitar problemas y agarrándola con fuerza.   
Tiró de ella y salió primero Saga, después Radamanthys y por último Kanon.  
  
—Cierra la puerta— indicó Sorrento al ex general marino, quien la empujó con un pie y sonó un chasquido.   
  
Con los tres reos fuera de la celda, Sorrento tiró de la cuerda para obligarles a seguirle.  
—Pero si es una cuerda normal— musitó Radamanthys—. Esto se romperá con facilidad.  
—Eso es lo que tu crees— sonrió el general—. Con esta cuerda Poseidón ató a Zeus hace milenios. Es irrompible, sólo podrían deshacerse los nudos. Y créeme, te volverías loco intentando deshacer uno de mis maravillosos nudos marineros— al ver que Kanon mordisqueaba la cuerda, Sorrento dejó de hablar unos instantes—. No sé cómo no puede darme cuenta…  
  
Exhaló un suspiro y tiró de la cuerda, para a continuación pronunciar unas palabras y zambullirse en el agua sin más.  
  
La fuerza de las corrientes submarinas arrastraba a los tres reos, quienes se vieron empujados rápidamente hacia el fondo del mar.   
  
De repente, las aguas cesaron y los cuatro cayeron al centro, justo delante del templo de Poseidón.   
El general descendió con gracilidad, mientras que los tres reclusos cayeron estrepitosamente uno encima de otro estampándose contra el suelo.  
  
—Al fin estáis aquí— dijo una voz femenina—. Nuestro señor está dispuesto a recibirles de inmediato.  
—Gracias Tethys— respondió Sorrento—. Vamos, levantáos, que tampoco ha sido nada.  
  
Al ser el último en caer, Kanon se incorporó un poco y sacudió la cabeza algo aturdido.   
—¡Anda!— exclamó contento—. ¡Si estoy en mi hogar!  
—Ni es ni nunca fue tu hogar— dijo la muchacha, quien enseguida se puso en guardia al reconocer a Kanon.  
—¡Hola  preciosa! ¿Me echabas de menos?— respondió el gemelo menor—. Ven a darme un beso.  
—Ni en tus mejores sueños— replicó la nereida poniendo cierta distancia.  
—¿Ni por los viejos tiempos? Un abrazo aunque sea— pidió lastimeramente el griego, tratando de alargar el brazo para alcanzar a la joven.  
  
—¡¡QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA!!— bramó Radamanthys empujando a Kanon con fuerza, provocándole la caída—. ¡Coño con el repetido de mierda! ¡Me estabas aplastando!  
  
El Wyvern se incorporó de inmediato, sacudiéndose el agua y quejándose por el dolor en el vientre.   
—Hola, soy Tethys. Bienvenido al reino de Poseidón. Te conozco de vista, del bar Atlantis— saludó la joven, tendiendo la mano. Kanon iba a cogérsela cuando el juez empujó al griego de nuevo.  
—Radamanthys de Wyvern, para servirla. Sí, alguna vez he acudido a ese lugar— contestó el inglés con cortesía—. Si éste imbécil le molesta, hágamelo saber. Estaré encantado de hacerle sufrir.  
  
La nereida sonrió ante la propuesta del Wyvern, sabiendo que tendría a su lado un aliado contra el ex general marino.   
  
El último que quedaba era Saga, quien estaba tumbado boca abajo, incapaz de ponerse de pie por propia voluntad. No sólo había recibido el golpe contra el suelo de lleno sino que había sido aplastado por Radamanthys y por Kanon.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó la danesa preocupada. Al no obtener respuesta, la muchacha movió el cuerpo del gemelo mayor y dio un respingo.  
—¡Si es clavado a Kanon!— murmuró temblorosa, echándose hacia atrás.  
—Bravo Tethys, te enteras ahora de que tengo un hermano gemelo— masculló el menor.   
Radamanthys pisó a Kanon.  
—Menos mal que vuestro carácter es diferente, que si no…  
  
—Idiota, sabía que tenías un hermano, pero desconocía que fueseis gemelos. Nunca he coincidido con él— gruñó la nereida. A continuación Tethys alargó los dedos para retirar unos cabellos azules del rostro de Saga, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se quedó unos segundos observando al gemelo mayor y desviando la mirada para compararlo con su hermano.  
  
Finalmente abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeó varias veces.  
—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó con un leve aliento.  
—Hola, soy Tethys, bienvenido al reino de Poseidón— saludó la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara al ver que al fin despertaba el hermano de Kanon.  
—¿Tethys?— murmuró Saga clavando los ojos en la joven—. Hola…

Sorrento se cruzó de brazos y conminó al caballero de Géminis oficial a incorporarse para poder acudir frente al dios de los mares.   
—Venga, que llegamos tarde— dijo el austríaco—. Tethys, haz el favor de avisar al resto para que se reúnan con nosotros en el templo.  
  
La nereida asintió con un cabeceo y salió corriendo a realizar la tarea encomendada.

Mientras tanto, el general de Sirena guió a los tres reos hasta el templo de Poseidón.   
  
Al atravesar la puerta vieron al fondo el trono del dios, quien se hallaba sentado con una expresión neutra en el rostro.   
Sorrento colocó a los tres hombres frente a él y les conminó a arrodillarse, obedeciendo al instante, colocándose él junto al dios.  
  
—Bienhallados y bienvenidos a mi reino, espectro , Saga y…bueno, tú no eres bienvenido— dijo dirigiéndose a Kanon—, pero no podía dividir el pack de los gemelos, para mi desgracia.  
  
Los tres saludaron al dios y se quedaron con una rodilla en tierra frente a él.  
  
—Seguramente os preguntaréis que qué diantres hacéis aquí, ¿cierto?— preguntó Poseidón, acomodándose en su trono.  
  
—Pues hombre…— murmuró el juez del Inframundo—, un poquito sí. Lo único que tenemos claro es que esto no serán vacaciones, sino un castigo, si no me equivoco.  
  
—No— respondió Poseidón—. No te equivocas siervo de mi hermano.  
  
—Radamanthys de Wyvern, mi señor—informó el juez—. A su servicio.

—Eso, Radanabis de Wyvern— dijo Poseidón  con una sonrisa.  
  
Saga y Kanon se mordieron sus respectivas lenguas para no estallar en carcajadas mientras que el inglés mantenía la compostura frente a la deidad.   
  
Sorrento carraspeó suavemente y se agachó al oído de Poseidón para susurrarle.   
—Se llama Radamanthys, señor.  
—¿Y qué he dicho?— preguntó el dios.  
—Radanabis.  
—Oh— murmuró Poseidón—. Disculpe mi torpeza, Radamanthys.   
  
El Wyvern aceptó las disculpas con resignación, porque  a pesar de su rectificación, ese nombre quedaría para siempre grabado a fuego en las mentes retorcidas de los gemelos, quienes aún pugnaban por aguantar la risa.   
  
—Bueno, el caso es que estáis aquí como consecuencia de vuestras malas acciones acontecidas tanto en el Santuario de mi sobrina Atenea como en el Inframundo de mi hermano Hades— informó el dios, retomando su expresión neutra—. A dos de vosotros os voy a hacer pagar vuestro atrevimiento, especialmente a Kanon. Ya que Shion fue incapaz de castigaros con mano dura, esta vez es mi turno y pienso cobrármelo todo de una vez.  
  
Ahora los gemelos ya no luchaban por mantener la risa a buen recaudo, ya que sus expresiones se tornaron preocupadas y hasta cierto punto, temerosas.   
  
Radamanthys torció una sonrisa al comprobar los apuros que estaban padeciendo ambos.  
  
—Aún así, mi sobrina me ha llamado y me ha pedido que por favor no sea duro con vosotros. Ha intercedido y le he dado mi palabra de que no os castigaría con brutalidad que es lo que os merecéis por todo lo que me habéis hecho hasta ahora.  
  
Los gemelos suspiraron aliviados y elevaron una plegaria de agradecimiento a su diosa.   
  
—¡Sin embargo!— exclamó Poseidón, jugueteando con la cinta de su tridente—. Le he dado mi palabra de que yo no lo haría…pero no le he prometido nada respecto a mis fieles generales marinos, ¿verdad?— dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro—. Por lo que serán ellos los que lleven a cabo mi venganza contra vosotros. Lo siento por ti, Radamanthys, que no me has hecho nada directamente, pero le di mi palabra a mi hermano.  Me contó ciertas cosas y sinceramente, tampoco es que seas un santo…  
  
Los tres hombres suspiraron resignados ante lo que se les avecinaba.   
  
—Por lo tanto, tendréis que estar a las órdenes de mis generales. Estaréis a su servicio y realizaréis las misiones que se os encomiende. Deberéis colaborar entre los tres, y al final de cada misión, me pasarán un informe detallado de lo que habéis hecho. Si habéis sido buenos, seréis recompensados. Si por el contrario os habéis portado mal, seréis castigados.  
  
Saga parpadeó un par de veces madurando la información.  
—Mi señor, no termino de entenderlo…¿no son las misiones el castigo en sí?  
  
Poseidón sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
—Las misiones que tenéis que hacer son especiales y sí, son una parte del castigo. Pero lo peor vendrá después. Veréis— dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo—. Como habéis podido comprobar, la celda de cabo Sunión ha sido remodelada de arriba abajo. Es imposible que sea destruida por ninguno de vosotros y de hecho, si intentáis hacer algún ataque, rebotará.   
  
Los gemelos miraron con odio a Radamanthys, quien tragó saliva.  
  
—Esa remodelación tuve que efectuarla con ese ánimo y con el beneplácito de mi sobrina Atenea, ya que originalmente pertenece al Santuario.   
  
—¿Y lo de usarla como bodega entonces?— preguntó Kanon—. Porque dudo que ella te permitiera utilizarla para tal fin.  
  
El dios de los mares se revolvió incómodo en su trono.  
—Si bueno, eso…dejémoslo ahí— cortó tajante Poseidón—. Lo importante es que ha sido remodelada y que váis a vivir allí mientras estéis bajo mi tutela. Sólo saldréis de allí cuando tengáis que hacer un servicio con alguno de mis generales. Nada más.  
  
—¡Pero si esa celda no tiene nada!— exclamó Radamanthys—. Ni cama, ni retrete, ni cocina ni ducha.  
  
—Importante lo de la ducha— recalcó Saga—. Es vital para mi supervivencia.   
  
Poseidón sonrió y asintió.  
—Las camas están plegadas en las paredes. Hay cuatro. Sois tres. Aunque advierto que son colchones muy rudimentarios, como en las cárceles de los humanos. El retrete es un agujero que hay al fondo de la misma y además contáis con un grifo para  lavaros las manos. Hay una sola pastilla de jabón, eso sí. Y papel higiénico. Pero no, no hay ducha.  
  
Saga emitió un grito desgarrador al enterarse de la última noticia.   
  
—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le molesta más no tener ducha que tener un agujero para hacer sus necesidades?— preguntó Poseidón a Kanon al ver la reacción desquiciada de su hermano.  
  
—Sí, es que mi hermano no es capaz de estar doce horas seguidas sin darse un baño— indicó el gemelo menor.  
  
—¿Se duchaba dos veces al día en mi templo?— gruñó el espectro—. Me va a pagar la factura del agua…  
  
El dios de los mares dejó escapar un suspiro a medio camino con una risa, mientras escuchaba a Saga sollozando y gritando por la mala noticia.  
—Increíble…— resopló Poseidón impactado por tales declaraciones—. ¡Bueno ya basta caballero de Géminis!— gritó dando una palmada—. No había espacio para colocar una ducha. Si váis a estar en remojo prácticamente todo el día y eso ya debería contar como una ducha.  Además, depende de cómo os portéis tendréis acceso a más o menos privilegios.   
  
En ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal chirriar y aparecieron los cinco generales marinos restantes junto a Tethys, quien se quedó junto a la puerta aguardando pacientemente.  
—¡Venid aquí, acercaos!— indicó el dios a sus súbditos, quienes avanzaron por el pasillo con solemnidad—. Como ya os conté anoche, estos son Saga de Géminis, Radamanthys de Wyvern y al otro ya le conocéis de sobra. Os di instrucciones precisas de todo lo que debéis hacer con ellos, así que no quiero que me falléis, ¿de acuerdo? Haced el favor de presentaros.   
  
Los cinco generales asintieron.  
  
Dando un paso, un joven de cabellos verdes y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo se colocó frente a los tres hombres.  
—Isaak de Kraken, general protector del pilar del océano Ártico.   
  
Tras él, un muchacho de pelo castaño hizo lo mismo al presentarse.  
—Baian de Hipocampo, general protector del pilar del océano Pacífico Norte.  
  
Después, otro más. Esta vez un joven con cabellos rosados que a Radamanthys le recordaba a Valentine.  
—Io de Escila, general protector del pilar del océano Pacífico Sur.   
  
Antes de que el Wyvern pudiera hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, otro hombre, de tez morena y cresta larga se adelantó para presentarse.  
—Krishna de Crisaor, general protector del pilar del océano Índico.  
  
Por último se presentó un ser pálido, con estructura encorvada y de estatura bastante baja para un hombre.  
—Soy Kaça de Lymnades, general protector del pilar del océano Antártico.  
  
Poseidón sonrió complacido y se echó hacia atrás en su trono.   
—Bueno, presentados todos, ya solo queda comenzar lo que os toque hacer. Espero que…¿sí Radamanthys?— preguntó el dios, al ver al juez del Inframundo con una mano alzada.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Sorrento? ¿Y no se supone que existen siete generales? Sólo cuento seis.  
  
El aludido frunció el ceño y miró al Wyvern.  
—Sorrento de Sirena, general protector del océano Atlántico Sur. Y me encargo de vigilar el del océano Atlántico Norte, en ausencia del general de Dragón Marino. Estamos buscando un sustituto.  
  
—¡Oye! ¡Que yo puedo seguir ejerciendo!— reclamó Kanon apesadumbrado—. ¡Y tú ya sabías que yo era el Dragón Marino!— gruñó Kanon al juez.  
  
La sonrisa maligna de Radamanthys se dibujó rápidamente en su cara.  
  
—Lo sé, pero sólo quería deleitarme con tu cara al conocer la noticia de que están buscando a otra persona. Eres un dragón de pega.  
  
Antes de que se enzarzaran en una escaramuza, Poseidón dio dos palmadas en el aire.  
  
—Está bien, terminemos con todo esto. Vosotros— dijo dirigiéndose a los generales—, me da igual quien comience pero a partir de mañana quiero que os encarguéis de estos tres, ¿de acuerdo?. Tethys, querida— dijo a la nereida, quien se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano durante la reunión—, quiero que te encargues de llevarles la comida y de otras tareas que ya te iré diciendo. Por ahora quiero que te los lleves de vuelta a su celda. Y no dudes de ejecutar algún poder si se ponen tontitos. Tienes mi permiso.  
  
Poseidón se despidió de los tres hombres, quienes fueron arrastrados fuera del templo por la joven nereida quien tiraba de la cuerda para hacerles caminar y seguirla.  
  
Al subir a la superficie, la muchacha encerró a los tres en la celda.  
—Dentro de un rato os subiré algo de comer— informó con diligencia—. Cualquier desperfecto que causéis o si armáis algún alboroto será informado a mi dios. Así que más os vale comportaros como caballeros. Especialmente tú, Kanon— dijo la joven, mientras le desataba la muñeca—. No hagas que me arrepienta de deshacer estos nudos. ¡Quita la mano!— exclamó la muchacha dándole un manotazo en la extremidad.   
  
—Hazlo por mí, reina de los mares— murmuró con un coqueteo el gemelo menor—. Por el tiempo que tuvimos en el pasado— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Que no inventes!— gruñó la danesa deshaciendo el último nudo y dedicándose al trozo de cuerda que ataba las manos de Radamanthys—. Tú y yo  jamás tuvimos nada, de hecho me tratabas fatal— espetó la nereida, terminando de deshacer los nudos que ataban al Wyvern.

—¿Qué yo te trataba fatal?— exclamó el ex general abriendo los ojos como platos—. Pero si estaba colado hasta las trancas de ti.  
  
La nereida liberó a Radamanthys quien le agradeció el gesto y ella pudo comenzar a deshacer los nudos  de Saga.  
—¡Pues menuda manera de demostrármelo, llamándome niña idiota!— respondió la muchacha, sin apartar la vista de las manos de Saga—. No me vengas con invenciones de tu mente enfermiza, ex general— dijo remarcando las últimas palabras con sorna.  
  
—Vamos peque, te llamé niña idiota de manera cariñosa— trató de nuevo enfilar el gemelo menor, cuando sintió una mano agarrando su cuello.  
—Déjala tranquila de una vez, ¿no has escuchado lo que dijo o qué?— gruñó Radamanthys apretando con fuerza. Kanon asintió y pidió al Wyvern que le soltara.  
  
La nereida dirigió una sonrisa cómplice al juez del Inframundo y terminó de deshacer el último nudo, recogiendo la cuerda entre sus delicadas manos.  
—Me voy por ahora. Luego regreso con la comida prometida— dijo zambulléndose en el agua.

  
Radamanthys soltó a Kanon del cuello y se sentó contra los barrotes.  
—¿Qué pasa, que no te ha quedado claro que si nos portamos mal ella se lo contará a Poseidón o qué? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?— gruñó en dirección a Saga, quien se había acuclillado en una esquina.  
  
—Si no os importa, quisiera hacer mis necesidades.  
  
Su hermano gemelo y el Wyvern compusieron una mueca de asco y se dieron la vuelta a ver el mar.  
  



	3. La primera misión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidé subir el tercer capítulo aquí XD pues nada, subido está.

**2\. La primera misión**  
  
—Me aburro— gimoteó Kanon, mientras se agarraba a los barrotes de la celda y trataba de salir—. Quiero salir. ¡Sacadme de aquí!  
Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando el gemelo menor se empecinaba en intentar salir de nuevo, sin éxito.  
  
Saga se revolvió en su camastro, gruñendo una serie de improperios hacia su hermano gemelo.  
  
Radamanthys se hallaba despierto, sentado en la cama con los pelos revueltos y cara de sueño.  
—Dando por culo hasta bien temprano—gruñó el espectro—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y nos dejas dormir a los demás?  
  
Sin girarse para contestar al inglés, Kanon intentó una vez más mover los barrotes. Al verse imposibilitado, resopló y se dejó escurrir al suelo. Afortunadamente, el agua no cubría el suelo de la gruta, como antaño. El nivel del mar se hallaba unos diez centímetros por debajo del borde de la celda.   
El griego apoyó la cabeza entre los barrotes y observó los pececillos que se movían indecisos. Alargó la mano y con sus dedos rozó la superficie, provocando la huida de los animales.  
  
De repente, notó como una fuerza le retiraba de allí y lo cogía en volandas, llevándole directamente de vuelta a su cama.  
—¡Y quédate ahí!— amenazó el espectro—. Como te vuelva a oír moverte o bajar de la cama, te reviento.   
El juez regresó a su catre y se cubrió con la manta, dándole la espalda al gemelo.   
  
Kanon suspiró con resignación y se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo de la gruta, tamborileando los dedos sobre su vientre. Encima de él, Saga respiraba acompasadamente mientras dormía.   
  
Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y bostezó un par de veces, permitiendo que el sueño tomara, al fin, control sobre su cuerpo.   
Sin embargo, un chasquido y el ruido del agua al chapotear le desvelaron de nuevo y se incorporó de golpe.  
  
Una silueta se recortaba frente a la puerta de la celda.  
  
—¿Qué te acabo de decir idiota?— gruñó Radamanthys, incorporándose de inmediato y saltando sobre Kanon, blandiendo el puño en alto dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el griego.   
  
—¡Que no fui yo!— replicó el gemelo—. ¡Es esa persona que está ahí!— dijo señalando la puerta.   
El espectro alzó la vista y, efectivamente, había alguien donde indicaba el caballero.  
  
Radamanthys bajó el puño y dejó a Kanon en la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde la figura aguardaba.  
  
—¿Quién eres?— preguntó el espectro—. ¿Y qué horas son estas de despertarnos?  
  
—Je, menos humos espectro, que ahora mismo estáis bajo las órdenes de Poseidón— informó el individuo—. Soy Baian de Hipocampo y vengo a recogeros para realizar la primera misión encargada por mi dios.   
  
—¿Tan pronto?— gimió el gemelo menor—. ¡Si no he pegado ojo en toda la noche!  
—¡Si no te hubieras empecinado en intentar salir y despertarnos tanto a tu hermano como a mi, hubiéramos podido dormir todos un poco!— gruñó el espectro.  
  
El canadiense resopló hastiado y sacó el pedazo de cuerda, mostrándoselo a los dos hombres despiertos.  
—Venga, que tenéis mucho trabajo por delante— dijo el general—. Y despertad a la bella durmiente.  
—Será un placer— replicó Radamanthys, caminando directo hacia el catre de Saga—. ¡Despierta Repetido! ¡Tenemos que irnos!  
  
El caballero de Géminis se revolvió en sueños y su mano se estampó en la cara del juez. Este hecho desembocó en una refriega entre ambos contendientes, al que se sumó rápidamente Kanon en defensa de su hermano.  
  
El general marino se quedó perplejo observando la escaramuza mañanera entre los reclusos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.   
Mesándose la melena castaña, el canadiense parpadeó un par de veces cuando observó que el agua cerca de él se revolvía rápidamente y de ella salía Tethys, quien se encaminó hacia él.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, que estáis tardando tanto?— preguntó la danesa, preocupada.  
  
—Son ellos, que se lían a tortas a la mínima— declaró su compañero, señalando la masa de tres hombres golpeándose y gritándose improperios.  
  
La muchacha frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.   
—Trae la cuerda— dijo extendiendo la mano y recibiendo el objeto de parte de Baian—. Por todas las criaturas marinas…  
  
Sin decir nada más, la joven entró en la celda, mientras los tres hombres seguían a lo suyo pegándose.   
—¡Basta ya!— gritó la mujer. Al ver que ninguno le había hecho caso, Tethys hizo brotar unos corales que provocaron la ruptura de la pelea.   
  
Cada hombre estaba atrapado entre las ramas, imposibilitados de  los movimientos necesarios para continuar la reyerta.  
  
Sorprendidos por esto, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia la muchacha, quien se hallaba frente a ellos con las manos en la cadera.   
—La próxima vez haré que los corales atraviesen vuestros cuerpos, no os lo diré más— advirtió la joven con dureza—. Mirad que pintas tenéis de buena mañana.  
  
Efectivamente, la pelea entre los tres hombres había dejado a los tres con secuelas en forma de moratones, labios partidos y sangre repartida por doquier.   
Tethys suspiró y se acercó a los tres, liberando primero a Radamanthys.  
—Espero no tener que volver a intervenir en vuestras disputas— volvió a amenazar la joven—. Recuerdo que vuestro comportamiento será estrechamente vigilado y no pienso callarme otra de vuestras estúpidas peleas— dijo apretando bien el nudo que ataba las manos del espectro.  
  
A continuación liberó a Saga y anudó la cuerda alrededor de sus manos. Finalmente liberó a Kanon, quien había salido peor parado. Un ojo que comenzaba a hincharse le impedía ver con claridad a la joven.  
—Antes de que sueltes alguna de tus perlas— murmuró la muchacha—, te advierto personalmente que no dudaré en dejarte el otro ojo en igualdad de condiciones. Tu sabrás.  
El gemelo menor dejó escapar una leve risa y se dejó atar por la mujer.   
  
Una vez atados los tres, Tethys tiró de la cuerda y le entregó el extremo a su compañero.  
—Aquí los tienes— dijo ella—. Esperaré vuestra vuelta y el reporte. Y no te guardes absolutamente nada, quiero saber todo lo que pase en la misión.  
  
El canadiense asintió y observó cómo la muchacha se zambullía de nuevo en el agua. A continuación se volvió hacia los tres hombres.  
—Ya lo habéis oído. ¡Al tajo!— exclamó con una sonrisa perversa el general.  
  
Rápidamente, el general se zambulló en el agua, arrastrando consigo a los reos.  
  
De vuelta en el reino de Poseidón, Baian guió a los hombres por el camino que daba al pilar del Pacífico Norte.  
—¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó Saga—. ¿Y cuál será nuestra misión?  
El canadiense seguía caminando en dirección al pilar que protegía.  
—Ahora lo sabréis.   
  
Sin querer decir nada más, el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Al llegar frente al pilar, Baian se plantó y miró hacia arriba. El techo de agua daba una luz azulada al ambiente, perfecto para que el general pudiera relatar la misión.  
  
—Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el mar ha sido utilizado como destino final de la basura que los seres humanos generan día tras día. Miles de desechos terminan en este gran ecosistema, provocando la contaminación de las aguas y la consecuente destrucción de miles de vidas de los habitantes marinos que las habitan. Especialmente cruda es la problemática de los plásticos, que no son biodegradables y pueden permanecer en los mares durante siglos sin descomponerse. Además, estos residuos son letales para miles de especies de animales que los tragan o los comen, confundiéndolos con sus presas debido a los colores brillantes que muchos de ellos tienen. Una muerte lenta y agónica, puesto que no consiguen digerirlos y bloquean el tracto digestivo. Otros, quedan atrapados entre los plásticos, por ejemplo, las anillas de las latas de refrescos, impidiéndoles abrir las fauces para alimentarse o asfixiándoles.  
  
Los tres hombres se miraron impávidos.  
—¿Esto a qué viene?— preguntó Radamanthys, sin terminar de entender la charla ecologista que Baian acababa de decirles—. Quiero decir, qué tiene que ver con nosotros.  
  
El general esbozó una mueca de disgusto.  
—¿Acaso no os importa la contaminación continua que reciben los mares? ¿El hogar de mi dios y de los millones de criaturas marinas que habitan su vasto reino?  
  
—No es que no nos importe— dijo Saga—, es que no sabemos el por qué de esta charla.  
  
Al ver que los tres hombres seguían con cierta incredulidad lo que les contaba el general marino, éste decidió que iría directo al grano.  
—Bien, es que vuestro cometido de hoy será ayudarme a limpiar la isla de basura que se halla en el Pacífico Norte.   
  
—¡¿Cómo?!— exclamaron los tres guerreros a la vez.  
—Sí— prosiguió Baian—; en el océano que protejo existe una inmensa isla de residuos de todo tipo, especialmente de plásticos. Llevo ya mucho tiempo dedicándome a la limpieza, pero por más que retiro basura, más viene. Así que necesito quitar toda esa mierda y garantizar un saneamiento de las aguas.   
  
—Osea— dijo Kanon con media sonrisa—, que quieres que hagamos de basureros.  
Aquella idea provocó que el griego comenzara a reírse sin parar.  
  
Sin embargo, el general no compartió la carcajada. Se mantuvo con rictus serio mientras esperaba a que su ex compañero terminara de reírse.  
—Exactamente— dijo—. Eso es lo que váis a hacer. Váis a ayudarme en mi tarea diaria de limpieza.   
  
Saga resopló y Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza.  
—Así que en marcha, que hay mucho que hacer— anunció el general—. ¡Y tú deja de reírte!— exclamó al ver que Kanon seguía sin dejar de reír—. No sé cómo pude creerte en el pasado…  
  
El general marino buscó la ruta más cercana hacia el lugar, pidiéndole permiso a Poseidón para poder encaminarse lo más rápido posible. Además, recogió una serie de sacos de tela y unas mascarillas antes de partir.   
  
Gracias a las corrientes marinas, pronto los cuatro estuvieron en la famosa isla de basura.  
  
Al salir a la superficie, un intenso aroma a vertedero provocó las arcadas a los allí reunidos. Baian se encaramó al islote, tirando de la cuerda y haciendo subir a los demás. Inmediatamente, desató a los reos.   
—Lo malo de esto es el olor— indicó colocándose una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca y entregándoles a los otros el mismo objeto—. Tomad y ponéoslas.   
  
—Esto es denigrante— musitó Kanon, pateando una botella de plástico—. En lugar de hacer misiones interesantes, tenemos que quitar esta porquería.  
  
—¿Decías algo?— preguntó el general, dándole un saco de tela—. Más te vale permanecer calladito, de lo contrario informaré a Tethys de tus tonterías.  
  
—¿Y qué?— soltó contrariado el gemelo menor—. Es mi problema, pero yo paso de recoger la basura de los demás. Que no enguarren. No voy a rebajarme a hacer algo que no quiero.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Saga arrojó su saco al suelo.   
—Si él no limpia, yo tampoco— dijo cruzándose de brazos—; comparto su punto de vista, esto es un insulto para los caballeros de oro. Somos guerreros, no limpiadores.  
  
El canadiense miró de reojo a los dos gemelos, mientras estos se plantaban frente a él. Echó un vistazo al espectro, quien se hallaba un poco alejado, recogiendo diligentemente la basura.   
—Radamanthys— llamó Baian—, acércate un momento, por favor.  
  
A la orden, el juez del Inframundo se acercó cargando su saco.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Estos dos, al parecer se les caen los anillos por limpiar— dijo señalando con la barbilla a los griegos—. ¿Qué opinas?  
  
El inglés se quedó unos segundos dubitativo y resopló.  
—Que hagan lo que les salga de la peineta, es imposible dialogar con ellos, así que te recomiendo que te quejes directamente a Tethys y a Poseidón.  
Una sonrisa se esbozó en la boca del canadiense.  
—¿Habéis oído?— dijo señalando al espectro—. Me recomienda que os denuncie ante Tethys y mi señor.   
  
—Pues hazlo— respondió agriamente Kanon—. Me da igual que me castiguen, estoy más que acostumbrado a llevarme palos una y otra vez…ya ves tú, qué diferencia haría entre que me castigue Poseidón o que lo haga el Patriarca.  
  
Baian depositó la mirada en su hermano, quien reiteró las palabras dichas.   
  
—Está bien— dijo suavemente el general de Hipocampo—. No trabajéis. Vosotros sabréis qué es lo que más os conviene.  
  
Y dicho esto, el canadiense prosiguió recogiendo basura ayudado por Radamanthys en todo momento.   
  
A medida que pasaban las horas, los sacos iban llenándose hasta que estuvieron todos repletos.   
Kanon y Saga permanecieron inactivos aquellas horas, ayudando lo mínimo posible y pasando más tiempo nadando o buceando en los alrededores.  
  
Cuando Baian cerró el último saco, decidió que era el momento de marcharse de allí.  
—Hemos limpiado bastante— dijo refiriéndose al espectro—. Gracias a tu ayuda, he podido eliminar buena parte de los residuos, pero como ves, es una tarea ardua. Es increíble que toda esta basura sea capaz de sostenernos, ¿verdad?  
  
El Wyvern asintió y recogió varios sacos, colocándoselos a la espalda. Pero al ver que los gemelos seguían a su rollo, les gritó que al menos ayudaran a cargar la basura.  
Con cierta reticencia y tras varias amenazas, los dos cargaron con algunos sacos, y así regresaron todos al pilar del Pacífico Norte.   
  
Una vez en el reino de Poseidón,  dejaron los sacos en el suelo.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer con toda esa basura?— preguntó el espectro.  
—Voy a llevarlo a una empresa de reciclaje— respondió el general—. Pero de eso me encargaré luego, ahora vamos a ir a ver  a Tethys y a mi señor, que estarán ansiosos por saber qué habéis hecho. Lo siento, pero tengo que ataros de nuevo. Órdenes expresas.  
  
Dicho y hecho, los tres guerreros fueron atados de nuevo y juntos fueron guiados por el canadiense hasta el templo de Poseidón.  
  
Allí, el dios de los mares reposaba tranquilo, sentado en su trono y sujetando el tridente.  
A su derecha, Tethys jugaba haciendo crecer corales en sus manos y deshaciéndolos rápidamente.  
  
—Buenas noches— saludó el general de Hipocampo, entrando en el templo y realizando una reverencia —. Mi señor, Tethys, os traigo a los tres encarcelados para que estime oportuno su recompensa.  
  
La joven se acercó hasta los tres hombres y pidió a Baian que relatara lo sucedido durante la misión.   
Mientras el canadiense hablaba, ella iba tomando notas en un papel, sonriendo misteriosamente mientras escribía.  
Al terminar el relato, la danesa agradeció a su compañero la información otorgada y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su dios.  
  
—Aquí tiene— dijo entregándole el papel.  
  
A pesar de que Poseidón había escuchado el relato, releyó de nuevo lo que Tethys había escrito. El dios frunció el ceño y mandó a Saga y Kanon que dieran un paso al frente.  
  
—¿Por qué no habéis ayudado a limpiar?— recriminó el dios, esperando una respuesta que jamás sería convincente para él—. Hablad.  
  
Los gemelos esgrimieron sus argumentos que, tal y como esperaban, no provocaron que el dios se conmoviera.

—Sois muy egoístas, habéis permitido que Radamanthys y Baian se encargaran de todo el trabajo sucio y vosotros felices, disfrutando de la estancia en ese lugar. No me queda más remedio que castigaros— dijo Poseidón, acariciando su tridente.  
  
—Preferimos el castigo a tener que rebajarnos de esa manera— espetó Kanon, desafiante.   
  
Poseidón lanzó una mirada de reojo al ex general marino y esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Me lo suponía— murmuró—. Por ello, esta noche os quedáis sin cenar. Además, ordenaré que retiren los colchones de vuestros catres. Dormiréis sobre una tabla de madera o en el suelo.  
  
Saga y Kanon se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.  
—Podemos aguantar una noche sin comer— dijo el mayor sin darle mucha importancia, a pesar de que sus tripas rugían escandalosamente—. Y lo de la cama…pues bueno, tampoco es que vaya a hacer mucha diferencia.   
  
—Además, subiré el nivel del agua, por lo que entrará a vuestra celda, cubriendo el suelo unos centímetros— añadió el dios.   
  
Los gemelos siguieron sin inmutarse.   
  
—¿En serio os da igual?— preguntó Poseidón, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa—. Pues no sabéis lo mejor: los tres váis a sufrir el castigo.  
  
—Un momento— dijo Radamanthys—, ¿Cómo que los tres? Serán ellos dos…  
  
El dios sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Este castigo pretendo que sea ejemplarizante— resolvió, acariciando el tridente—, porque según el Patriarca y mi hermano, tenéis cierta…tendencia a la desobediencia y el egoísmo. Y para combatir ambas actitudes negativas, debo ser firme en mis castigos.   
  
—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!— exclamó el espectro—. ¡Ha escuchado al general, he recogido basura y me he comportado! ¡Han sido ellos los que no han dado un palo al agua! ¡Castígueles a ellos!  
  
Poseidón se incorporó del trono y se dirigió con pasos decididos hacia donde estaban los tres guerreros. Apuntó a Saga y a Kanon con el tridente y realizó una descarga sobre ellos.  
  
Los gemelos gritaron de dolor al recibir el ataque del dios, mientras Radamanthys observaba la escena con preocupación.  
—Esto es su castigo individual— indicó Poseidón, dándose media vuelta y regresando a su trono—. Pero el castigo colectivo es el otro. Si uno de vosotros se niega a colaborar o hace mal su trabajo, no sólo recibirá mi castigo personal, sino que arrastrará a sus compañeros con él.   
  
Los gemelos se incorporaron jadeando y doloridos, alzando la vista hacia el dios.  
—¿Qué quiere decir…?— preguntó entrecortadamente Saga.  
  
—Es muy sencillo— habló esta vez Tethys—, lo que cada uno haga implicará al resto. Con lo cual, os conviene colaborar entre vosotros en lugar de ir cada uno por libre. Esta noche los tres os quedáis sin cenar y dormiréis donde podáis porque os quitaremos los colchones.   
  
—Osea, que por culpa de estos dos— dijo Radamanthys señalando a los gemelos—, me quedo sin poder cenar ni dormir en condiciones, a pesar de que he cumplido mi cometido, ¿verdad?  
  
La danesa asintió y sonrió más abiertamente.  
—Bueno, veo que está todo aclarado, así que si no hay nada más que hacer, os llevaré de vuelta al cabo. Mi señor, solicito su permiso para retirarnos.  
  
—Permiso concedido— dijo el dios, recostándose en su trono con una sonrisa en los labios—. Que paséis buena noche.  
  
Tethys agarró el extremo de la cuerda y salió del templo de Poseidón, acompañada de Baian, quien se despidió de ellos nada más salir.  
Por su parte, la danesa dirigió a los tres guerreros al lugar acordado y tras desatarles, cerró la puerta con barrotes.  
—Buenas noches, caballeros y espectro— dijo la muchacha despidiéndose de ellos—. Veo que han sido raudos en retirar vuestros colchones…disfrutad de vuestra nueva estancia. ¡Hasta mañana!  
  
Tethys se zambulló en el agua de nuevo, dejando solos a los tres hombres.   
  
Radamanthys, quien había permanecido con un rictus serio todo el trayecto de vuelta, se quedó en la puerta, de espaldas a los gemelos. Kanon tocaba la plancha de madera donde debería dormir y gimoteó incómodo, tratando de recolocarse, mientras que las tripas de Saga rugían por él.  
  
Primero escucharon un crujido. Después otro. El espectro se dio media vuelta y golpeó con su puño recién chasqueado la palma de su mano.  
  
—¿Quién de los dos se ofrece voluntario?  
  



	4. La segunda misión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tirarme meses sin actualizar, regreso a estos lares para seguir con más fuerza si cabe las ganas de proseguir escribiendo. 
> 
> Siento el enorme retraso, pero por motivos personales he preferido estar callada durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Perdonad este silencio, pero era lo más sensato que podía hacer.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**3\. La segunda misión**  
  
—Esto es una auténtica mierda…  
  
La queja provenía de la cama plegable de Saga, quien se revolvió con un quejido al haber dormido directamente sobre la tabla de madera que hacía las veces de somier.   
El crujido de sus articulaciones se sumó a su estómago pidiendo comida.   
  
Aquel movimiento despertó a su hermano, quien comenzó a bostezar sonoramente por sueño y por hambre.

El único que parecía dormir era el Wyvern, quien daba la espalda desde su tabla a los gemelos.  
  
—Saga— susurró su hermano—, ¿crees que está dormido?  
—Ni idea— respondió el mayor—, pero espero que sí para que hoy nos deje tranquilos un poco…que entre los golpes que nos arreó anoche, el haber dormido sobre una maldita tabla y no haber comido estoy hecho trizas.   
  
La luz del sol comenzó a colarse entre los barrotes, iluminando la celda. Kanon se incorporó de su tabla y se dirigió hacia la puerta a intentar mover los barrotes, inútilmente, suspirando por la imposibilidad de salir de aquel lugar.  
  
Su hermano mayor se sentó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a contarse los moratones y otras dolencias que habían brotado en sus pieles durante la noche.  
—Y encima no puedo ducharme— gimoteó Saga—. Esto es una injusticia…  
  
Nada más decir esto, las aguas frente a la cárcel se agitaron y de ellas surgió Tethys, quien se acercó sigilosamente sujetando el casco bajo el brazo. Al ver a los dos gemelos pegados a la puerta, echó un vistazo rápido a ambos lados. Por último giró sobre sí misma antes de alcanzar la celda.  
—Vaya caras tenéis— susurró la muchacha con cierta preocupación—. Tomad, pero no digáis nada de esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Rápidamente, la nereida ofreció su casco a los dos guerreros, donde había varias piezas de fruta. Las manos de Kanon apañaron con avidez la comida, pasándosela a su hermano.   
—¿Qué le pasa a Radamanthys?— preguntó la danesa, al percatarse de que el inglés seguía durmiendo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
—No sé— respondió Kanon engullendo una manzana—. Es raro que no esté despierto.   
  
La nereida se colocó el casco de nuevo y sacó la llave que abría la puerta de la celda, entrando dentro.   
Los dos gemelos observaban a la joven rubia y al verla acercarse al lecho del Wyvern, Kanon musitó un “no lo hagas…”  
—¿Señor Radamanthys?— susurró la muchacha, moviendo el cuerpo del inglés suavemente—. ¿Le ocurre algo?  
Para su sorpresa, el inglés abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando con suavidad.   
—Estoy muy cansado— musitó él, permaneciendo quieto.  
  
—Pues hoy os tocará trabajar con Io de Escila— informó la joven—; os he traído fruta para desayunar, aunque las órdenes eran no daros nada hasta que regresaseis de la misión…así que será mejor que se apure para comerla, porque si Io se entera de que os he dado comida…  
  
El juez del Inframundo giró la cabeza y contempló a la joven que tenía al lado.   
  
Saga y Kanon observaron la escena y se prepararon para lanzarse encima del Wyvern, en el caso de que le diera por descargar su furia sobre ella.   
La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente, hasta que el inglés despegó los labios.  
—¿Fruta? Yo necesito whiskey para empezar el día.  
  
La nereida se quedó helada en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Lanzó una mirada interrogativa a los gemelos, quienes se hallaban en estado de shock por aquellas palabras.  
Al final fue Kanon quien arrojando los restos de la manzana, se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió al Wyvern, sentándose sobre él.  
—Vamos a ver si te enteras, porque parece que no captas lo que está sucediendo. No estás en un resort cinco estrellas y Tethys no es una camarera. Ella se ha arriesgado a traernos fruta para desayunar a sabiendas de que no podíamos comer nada hasta que terminásemos la misión de hoy. Así que— dijo golpeándole con el índice—, vas a comerte la fruta y el alcohol lo dejas para cuando estés en tu asqueroso templo, ¿me has entendido o te lo repito de nuevo?  
  
Los ojos ambarinos del Wyvern se tornaron rojizos y enseguida se montó un follón entre ambos guerreros. Saga cogió en volandas a la muchacha que se hallaba en medio y la retiró a un lado.  
—El hambre les altera— se excusó ante la joven, quien en esos momentos se sentía alterada—. No te preocupes, un par de golpes…— Radamanthys mantenía cogido a Kanon por el cuello—…un par de golpes, como te decía y ya verás cómo se amansan las fieras.  
  
—Creí que Baian exageraba con lo de las peleas— dijo socarronamente una voz a sus espaldas—, pero ahora compruebo que no.   
  
El caballero de Escila surgió completamente de las aguas y se acercó a la celda, entrando dentro.  
—Salid de aquí—ordenó el general a Saga y a Tethys—. ¡Constricción de serpiente!

El ataque provocó que dos serpientes se enroscaran alrededor de los cuerpos de Kanon y Radamanthys, impidiéndoles seguir peleándose.   
  
Cuanto más intentaban zafarse de las serpientes, más constreñían éstas a sus víctimas.   
—¡Io, basta ya, que los vas a matar!— gritó la nereida, al ver cómo los rostros de ambos guerreros se empezaban a tornar azulados.   
  
El chileno miró de reojo a la joven y con un suspiro y un chasquido de dedos, los ofidios desaparecieron, haciendo que los dos hombres se precipitaran al suelo.   
  
—Que conste que sólo lo he hecho porque te aprecio— siseó el general, dándole una patada a los restos de fruta esparcidos—, pero no deberías consentirles tanto…  
  
La danesa agachó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza, sacando la cuerda para atar a los tres guerreros y acompañar a los cuatro hombres de vuelta al reino de Poseidón.

Una vez en aquel lugar, el general marino sujetó la muñeca de la muchacha.  
—¿Síndrome de Estocolmo pero a la inversa? — y dejó marchar a la joven—. Vosotros, seguidme.  
  
Io comenzó a andar seguido por unos agotados guerreros, salvo Saga, cuya única preocupación era no haberse podido duchar.   
—Deja de quejarte— gruñó Radamanthys desde atrás—, que al menos tú has podido comer algo.  
—Disculpa— respondió Saga, que iba delante de él—, pero anoche me propinaste unos golpes que han impedido mi descanso, así que tengo derecho a quejarme no sólo de no ducharme.  
—Yo no he descansado, no he desayunado y encima una serpiente casi me asfixia— cortó tajante el Wyvern.  
—No has desayunado porque no te ha salido del nabo, pedazo de cretino— respondió esta vez Kanon, quien iba a la cabeza de la comitiva.  
—¿Qué me has llamado?— preguntó el aludido, enfureciéndose.  
—Cretino— dijo Saga.  
—¡Silencio!— gritó el general, visiblemente irritado por la jarana que estaban montando los tres—. ¿Será posible que no podáis callaros ni debajo del agua, literalmente?— dijo apuntando el dedo hacia el techo acuático.  
  
Al llegar al pilar del Pacífico Sur, el general desató a los tres desgraciados. Miró a cada uno y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Sólo han pasado un par de días y estáis hechos trizas, dudo de que estéis en condiciones de realizar la misión que me ha encargado mi dios…— dijo en voz baja, observando las diversas magulladuras repartidas por los cuerpos de los tres.  
  
Saga y Kanon se miraron y por un momento la esperanza resurgió en ellos. Radamanthys permanecía cabizbajo, sin apenas mover un solo músculo.   
  
—Sin embargo— declaró el general—, las órdenes hay que cumplirlas. Por lo tanto, iremos a un caladero de atunes. Tengo órdenes de entorpecer las actividades pesqueras en ese caladero, ya que la sobreexplotación de esos túnidos está acabando con algunas especies, concretamente de atún de aleta azul. De la protección del atún rojo se encarga Sorrento, pero estamos coordinados para evitar la sobrepesca. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Kanon alzó la mano.  
—Los atunes son muy veloces, ¿qué pretende Poseidón que hagamos?  
  
—Os lo explicaré cuando lleguemos allí…—respondió misteriosamente el general—, ahora pongámonos en marcha.   
Dicho y hecho, los cuatro guerreros se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el océano Pacífico, en busca del caladero de atunes.   
Los cuatro emergieron a la vez sobre las aguas.  
—Mirad allí— indicó el general.  
  
Al girar las cabezas, los tres hombres pudieron contemplaron una gran flota de buques pesqueros faenando sin tregua.   
Los gritos de los pescadores dando órdenes y lanzando las inmensas redes al mar contrastaban con la aparente calma de las aguas.  
  
Io se sumergió de nuevo y buceó alrededor, tomando nota de todo lo que estaba sucediendo por debajo.  
  
Una enorme malla verde se extendía por debajo de los buques y en ella podía ver a los atunes nadando a gran velocidad, desconcertados. Además, otras especies de peces se enredaban inevitablemente y el general pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ver los primeros cadáveres enganchados a la red.   
  
Regresó junto a los hermanos y el Wyvern.  
—Esto funciona igual de mal que la pesca de arrastre…— musitó indignado el chileno—. En lugar de pescar los atunes, se están llevando otras especies.  
—Ya, eso está muy bien pero, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?— insistió Saga.

El general se mesó la barbilla.  
—De momento, cortaremos las redes para liberar a los animales atrapados en ellas.   
  
—¿Y con qué vamos a cortarlas?— preguntó Kanon—. Oh, siento no llevar conmigo unas tijeras. Qué lástima…  
  
—¿Le das tú?— respondió el Wyvern, dirigiéndose a Escila—. No tengo fuerzas para pegarle.  
  
El general marino se quedó consternado y resopló una maldición.  
—Será que no tienes fuerzas para desgarrarlas con tus manos— respondió el chileno—. ¡Y déjate de monsergas, tenemos que ir a liberar a los peces antes de que sean arrastrados a la borda!  
  
Rápidamente los cuatro hombres comenzaron a nadar en dirección a los buques.  
—Tomad esto— dijo Escila, entregándoles unas piedras de color ambarino irisado—, si lo lleváis con vosotros, podréis aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante más tiempo.   
  
El Wyvern tomó una de las piedras y la observó atentamente.  
—Oricalco…hacía siglos que no lo veía…  
—Efectivamente, es el material  principal con el que están realizadas nuestras escamas marinas— afirmó el general—; procurad no perderlas. No tenemos mucha cantidad, por lo que estos pedazos os alcanzarán para aguantar una hora sin tener que tomar aire. Guardadlas bien y no las perdáis bajo ningún concepto. Este material es más codiciado que el ámbar gris y Poseidón no toleraría que cayera en las equivocadas manos.

Al ver que Saga y Kanon observaban con una sonrisa siniestra aquellas piedras, Io frunció el ceño.  
—Aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde…  
  
Dando la orden de guardar apropiadamente los pedazos de oricalco, los cuatro se sumergieron rápidamente.   
  
Al llegar a las redes, pudieron comprobar que algunos pesqueros comenzaban a ascender las redes, por lo que rápidamente cada guerrero se dirigió a una red para comenzar a desgarrarlas y liberar así a los animales atrapados.

En la cubierta de uno de los buques, un pescador se rascaba la cabeza al ver que la máquina remolcadora de la red parecía ir más rápido de lo habitual.  
—Capitán, algo raro sucede. O no estamos pescando atunes o hay algún problema con la red.  
  
El capitán, un hombre recio de piel curtida por el sol, se asomó y observó los pocos pececillos que empezaban a emerger.  
—¿Habéis extendido bien la red?— preguntó a uno de sus subordinados, quien asintió recogiendo un cangrejo enredado—. No me explico esto entonces…  
  
Solo cuando comenzaba a asomar el último trozo de red, se percataron del desgarro de la misma.   
—¡Santo dios!— exclamó el capitán—¿¡Pero qué narices ha pasado con la red de pesca!?¡Rápido, subidla a bordo!  
  
Una vez remolcada y con apenas una decena de peces que no habían podido desenredarse confirmaron sus peores temores.   
—Esto no ha podido hacerlo un animal…— musitó el jefe de la embarcación, quien rápidamente se dirigió al puesto de mando y habilitó la radio para contactar con los otros buques.  
  
—Aquí el capitán del Pitcairn Sunset, ¿me recibe alguien? Corto.  
Unos segundos después, se escuchó un tremor en la radio y una voz algo distorsionada se presentó.  
—Le recibo, Pitcairn Sunset. Aquí  el Timaru Queen. ¿Qué sucede? Corto.  
—¿Qué le habéis hecho a mis redes? Corto— respondió el capitán, visiblemente molesto.  
—¿Tus redes? Querrás decir las mías, que están desgarradas completamente— replicó el capitán del Timaru Queen.   
  
De repente los gritos de la tripulación del Pitcairn Sunset obligaron al capitán a salir a cubierta, dejando la comunicación abierta.  
—¡Capitán!— gritó su segundo de a bordo, sujetando unos prismáticos—. ¡Mire al resto de buques, también están izando redes rotas!  
  
Arrebatándole los binoculares, el capitán miró en dirección a los otros tres barcos, donde la algarabía y el caos reinaban en cubierta y se escuchaban insultos y gritos en diferentes idiomas, probablemente insultándose mutuamente.  
  
Bajo el mar, los cuatro guerreros habían destrozado las redes y los animales habían huido sin mirar atrás, alejándose de aquella trampa mortal.   
  
Io indicó a sus compañeros de trabajo que se alejaran del lugar para poder emerger en un lugar seguro, lejos de las miradas de los tripulantes.  
  
—Ya está— dijo el general, con esto tienen bastante. Ya no pueden faenar más por aquí, deben regresar a tierra para poder remendar las redes. Gra…

No pudo terminar de agradecer a los guerreros cuando escucharon una detonación cerca de ellos.   
—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!— gritó Kanon mirando alrededor.   
Un asegunda detonación más cerca les confirmó sus sospechas.  
—¡Nos están disparando!— exclamó Saga señalando a un barco, en cuya cubierta podían divisar a un hombre armado con una escopeta, mientras el barco comenzaba a poner rumbo hacia ellos y otros tripulantes se unían a la caza de aquellos cuatro seres causantes de aquel revuelo.  
  
Para su desgracia, el capitán del Pitcairn Sunset había divisado a aquellas cuatro cabecitas flotando sobre el agua, cuando barría las inmediaciones con los binoculares.   
—Por las barbas de Neptuno...— gruñó contrariado—. ¿Son sirenas eso que veo?  
Su segundo de a bordo recogió los prismáticos.  
—No mi capitán…son cuatro hombres…¿pero quiénes son?  
Mesándose la barba, el capitán respondió.  
—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que han sido ellos los que han roto las redes. Alcánceme la escopeta.  
  
Sin tiempo que perder y viendo que sus vidas peligraban, los cuatro guerreros se zambulleron en el agua y nadaron a otro lugar.  
—Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente— sugirió Kanon—, regresemos a la Atlántida.   
—No— contestó tajante el Wyvern—. Nos han atacado y debemos responder a ese ataque.  
—¿Estás loco?— contestó el gemelo menor—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?  
  
Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado y se zambulló de nuevo, buceando a toda prisa hacia uno de los buques.   
Un par de minutos después se escuchó un estruendo, y a continuación el barco comenzó a hundirse rápidamente. Los pescadores saltaban a las barcas huyendo del naufragio.  
—¡Voy a mandarle a Lune más trabajo!— exclamó el Wyvern con una carcajada siniestra, listo para hundir otro de los barcos.   
  
—¡Excelente decisión!— apoyó Io—. Me voy a  cobrar la vida de estos pescadores, un sacrificio digno para mi señor.  
Antes de que Saga pudiera retenerle, el general se sumergió de nuevo y atacó otro de los barcos.  
  
—¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Kanon confuso a su hermano gemelo.  
—Tenemos que pararles o morirán inocentes. A pesar de que nos han disparado, tenemos que protegerles, es nuestro deber.   
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces los gemelos unieron fuerzas para crear Otra Dimensión y enviar el resto de barcos y sus tripulantes lejos de aquellas aguas.   
  
Io se quedó perplejo al ver como el segundo barco que iba a atacar desaparecía delante de sus ojos. Radamanthys emergió a la superficie contrariado al ver que sucedía lo mismo con el barco al que acababa de abrir un boquete.   
  
—¿Pero qué coño hacéis?— rugió iracundo el juez del Inframundo—. ¡Aquellas almas pertenecen a Hades!  
—¡De eso nada! ¡Son gente que no merece morir!—respondió Kanon—. ¡No hemos venido a matar gente sino a salvar a los animales!  
—¡Pero han intentado matarnos, merecían ser castigados!— gritó de vuelta el Wyvern, lanzándose a por el gemelo menor.  
  
El general marino se pasó la mano por el rostro indignado, interponiéndose entre ambos.  
—Regresemos a la Atlántida. Ya veréis la que os espera por parte de Poseidón.  
  
Sin decir nada más, Io y los tres guerreros regresaron de nuevo al reino submarino, donde ya les esperaba el dios sentado en su trono.  
  
Mientras Escila les ataba las muñecas, Tethys contemplaba la escena a lo lejos, preocupada por los acontecimientos que se desarrollarían. Tomó la tablilla donde apuntaría lo que había sucedido y se dirigió al interior del templo de Poseidón, colocándose a su vera.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?— preguntó el dios, paseando la vista entre los cuatro hombres arrodillados frente a él.  
  
Un silencio espeso se instauró hasta que el general marino se decidió a hablar.  
—La misión ha sido concluida con éxito. Liberamos a la gran mayoría de criaturas atrapadas en las redes, tal y como se me exigió.   
El dios tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su trono, mientras cruzaba las piernas.  
—¿Y qué más?  
  
Kanon le pegó un codazo a su hermano para que hablara.  
—Mi señor, los pescadores que faenaban en aquellas aguas trataron de matarnos con armas de fuego.   
Este hecho sorprendió al dios de los mares, quien alzó una ceja contrariado.   
—¿Os vieron?— preguntó a su general—. ¿Cómo habéis podido permitir que os localizaran? Se supone que estas acciones deben ser realizadas en el más estricto anonimato.   
  
—¿En serio?— preguntó el gemelo mayor—, pues aquí el Unicejo junto a tu general decidieron por su cuenta atacar a los pescadores. Destruyeron tres de los cuatro barcos y da gracias que mi hermano y yo enviamos a la gente y sus barcos a otro lugar.  
  
Io sonrió abiertamente esperando recibir las congratulaciones de Poseidón. Sin embargo, la mirada acuática del dios se congeló y golpeó su tridente contra el suelo. Los presentes se agitaron nerviosos, hasta el lapicero que sujetaba Tethys se escurrió entre sus manos.   
—¡Insensatos!— rugió contrariado—. ¡Mis órdenes fueron liberar a los animales, no matar humanos! ¿Tenéis idea de lo que esto supone?  
  
La sonrisa en el general marino se esfumó rápidamente.  
—Pero mi señor— carraspeó el chileno—, usted desde tiempos mitológicos se ha cobrado vidas humanas…pensé que eso le agradaría.  
  
—¡Silencio Escila!— golpeó de nuevo con el tridente el suelo y se incorporó del trono—. Mi deber ahora mismo es garantizar las buenas relaciones con mi sobrina y con mi hermano. Cobrarme una vida humana sólo beneficia a Hades y me enemistaría con Atenea. ¡Me habéis puesto en un compromiso difícil de solventar!  
  
Radamanthys decidió intervenir, alzando la mano.  
—Con el debido respeto, mi señor, creemos que nadie ha fallecido, debido a que los Repetidos enviaron a los hombres a otro lugar.  
  
Poseidón se quedó unos segundos observando al juez del Inframundo y después a Saga y Kanon.  
—Vosotros, acercaos— pidió con una orden.  
Ambos hermanos se acercaron al dios y se arrodillaron de nuevo. Poseidón apuntó con su tridente a Kanon.  
—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, debo felicitarte. A ti y a tu hermano— dijo moviendo el tridente hacia Saga—. Gracias por actuar en consecuencia. Sin embargo, no puedo obviar lo que Radanabis ha hecho.  
—Se llama Radamanthys, señor— susurró Tethys con una sonrisa en la cara.   
—Como se llame— solventó el dios—. El caso es que debo castigaros porque no habéis trabajado en equipo, y el que inició todo este problema fue el siervo de mi hermano. Así que mi sentencia de hoy supone que mañana pasaréis la jornada limpiando todo mi reino. Os dejaría sin cenar, pero no puedo mataros de hambre. Eso sí, frugal. Pan y agua. Esto es todo por ahora.  
  
Y dando otro golpe en el suelo, mandó a Tethys para que acompañara a los tres guerreros, mientras ordenaba a Io quedarse dentro del templo.  
  
—Pues vaya— musitó Saga—, para una vez que hacemos las cosas bien, van y nos castigan.  
  
—Y la culpa es del Unicejo este apestoso— gruñó Kanon, tirando de la cuerda para hacer que el juez tropezara—. ¡Tú y tu instinto asesino!   
  
Radamanthys gruñó una maldición y cuando llegaron a la celda, se fue directo a su tabla para echarse.   
—Estoy hasta los cojones de estar aquí.  
  
Los dos gemelos se miraron contrariados pero se limitaron a mordisquear el pan que les había entregado la nereida antes de desaparecer.   
— Me pagarás esto Unicejo— amenazó Kanon—. Esto no va a quedar así.   
—Que te den por culo— respondió el juez, sin darse media vuelta, herido en su orgullo.  
  
Y así se inició otra nueva discusión entre los tres, encerrados en esa cueva, sin más compañía que ellos mismos.  
  
No lejos de allí, Tethys contemplaba las figuras de los tres hombres discutiendo acaloradamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras recogía las piernas y seguía atentamente las vicisitudes de aquellos tres, dejando escapar alguna risa cuando escuchaba los improperios que se dedicaban unos a otros.  
  
Sin ser consciente de ello, alguien observaba en la oscuridad a la joven danesa. Alguien quien esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica al percatarse del interés de la muchacha.   
  



	5. La tercera misión

  
**4\. La tercera misión**

Como de costumbre, el gemelo más pequeño por minutos de diferencia en el parto se hallaba pegado a los barrotes de cabo Sunión.

Su hermano y el juez del Inframundo seguían profundamente dormidos hasta que poco a poco fueron espabilando gracias a los rayos del sol que traía el amanecer.   
El primero en levantarse fue Saga, quien se estiró en la tabla y caminó hacia su hermano, rascándose la tripa y bostezando.  
—Últimamente madrugas mucho— dijo—, es muy extraño en ti. Por lo general soy yo quien tiene que despertarte para que espabiles.   
  
Kanon permaneció con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, escuchando el rumor de las olas del mar Mediterráneo rompiéndose. Parpadeó un par de veces y se mesó la cabellera.  
—Quiero salir ya— murmuró el gemelo menor, añorando la libertad de poder ir donde quisiera—. No aguanto seguir aquí. Me trae muy malos recuerdos.   
Saga tragó saliva y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano, mirando también al horizonte.   
—Ahora entiendo lo cruel que fui contigo…si pudiera manejar el tiempo, creo que hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera— murmuró al tiempo que retiraba su cabeza del hombro de su hermano—. Kanon, apestas— dijo arrugando la nariz.  
  
El menor alzó una ceja y miró a su hermano.  
—Pues anda que tú también echas un tufillo que tira para atrás— respondió con acritud, molesto por la ruptura de aquel momento de fraternal.   
Saga alzó su brazo derecho y olisqueó su axila, arrugando de nuevo la nariz.  
—Tres días sin ducharme…¡tres!— se lamentó bajando el brazo—. Y encima tampoco puedo cambiarme de ropa. Daría lo que fuera por darme una ducha con jabón y poder quitarme estos trapos— masculló tirando de la camiseta gris que llevaba puesta desde que fue encerrado junto a su hermano y el juez del Inframundo.  
Se dirigió a por el pedazo de jabón que había en la cárcel y regresó a la puerta.  
  
Ninguno de los dos había notado que el Wyvern ya se había despertado y se hallaba sentado en su tabla, con cara de sueño y los pelos revueltos. Giró el rostro adormilado hacia los gemelos.  
—¿Qué estáis tramando ya, Repetidos?— espetó molesto, mientras agarraba su camiseta negra poniéndosela.  
—¿Ya tienes ganas de bronca o qué?— respondió Kanon haciendo crujir sus nudillos—. Hoy nos toca limpiar el reino por tu culpa, así que no me infles las pelotas.  
—Por favor, no más peleas— pidió Saga, quitándose la camiseta y sumergiéndola en el agua del mar por entre los barrotes, mientras frotaba el jabón contra ella.   
  
Radamanthys se extrañó ante tal gesto.  
—¿Qué haces?— preguntó señalando al hermano mayor.  
—Es que mi ropa apesta. Y yo también. Pero no puedo lavarme adecuadamente— respondió el aludido sacando la camiseta y comenzando a escurrirla.  
Acto seguido, el inglés se olfateó a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Joder, esto de llevar varios días sin ducharnos es terrible— murmuró quitándose la camiseta y arrojándola a una esquina de la cárcel—. Si vamos a estar por allí, deberían darnos algo decente para lavarnos.   
  
De repente, Saga emitió un grito y un “¡No, no, no!”, por lo que Kanon y Radamanthys echaron un vistazo a ver que hacía, sólo para darse cuenta de cómo la pastilla de jabón junto a la camiseta eran arrastrados por una ola.   
—Ay— suspiró el hermano mayor abatido—, mi única posibilidad…  
  
De repente comenzaron a surgir burbujas del fondo y la nereida apareció ante ellos, con una actitud de lo más coqueta.  
—¡Muy buenos días chicos!— exclamó la joven con una amplia sonrisa—. Hoy os toca realizar la misión conmigo. Vaya…—dijo barriendo con la mirada al mayor de los gemelos, que se hallaba sin camiseta.  
Saga se ruborizó inesperadamente e infló el pecho tras carraspear un poco al devolver el saludo a la joven danesa.

Kanon lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano, mientras que Radamanthys alzaba una ceja sorprendido.   
—Tethys, ¿no nos tocaba limpiar hoy el reino?— preguntó por ese cambio de patrón inesperado.  
  
—Sí— respondió ella, abriendo la puerta de la cárcel—, pero eso será por la tarde, al alba ha llegado un aviso de urgencia y tengo que ir a atenderla. Si la realizáis con éxito, se os compensará debidamente.  Ah, y deberías ponerte algo encima Saga, donde vamos hace bastante frío— añadió, recorriendo con su dedo índice el torso del caballero.   
  
—Es que una ola se ha llevado mi camiseta, pero de todas maneras aguanto muy bien el frío, no te preocupes pequeña— respondió rápidamente el gemelo, inflando aún más el pecho. Radamanthys bufó media risa mientras Kanon hacía rechinar los dientes aún más.   
  
Con una alegre risa, la muchacha ató a los jóvenes y los hizo salir de la celda, lanzándose al mar.  
—Lleváis los pedazos de oricalco encima, ¿verdad?— preguntó Tethys. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de los tres hombres, se sumergió en el agua.   
  
La joven nadaba a toda prisa y guió a su séquito hasta aguas realmente heladas. Al emerger, los tres hombres miraban con extrañeza a la joven.  
—¿Por qué no hemos ido primero al reino y nos explicabas allí la tarea que debemos realizar hoy?— preguntó el Wyvern, extrañado ante esa misión tan urgente.  
—Bueno— dijo la joven—, como ya os dije es una urgencia y no teníamos tiempo para poder andar bajando, así que Poseidón me dijo que os llevara directamente a estas aguas.  
—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?— preguntó Saga tiritando.  
—Menos mal que aguantabas bien el frío, ¿eh, hermanito?— remarcó su hermano Kanon, tirando de la ironía. Por respuesta, su gemelo le lanzó una mirada de odio.  
—Por favor no peleéis ahora— pidió Tethys con un puchero y acercándose a Kanon, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello húmedo, provocando que el gemelo menor sufriera un escalofrío al sentir los delicados dedos de la muchacha enredándose en su melena. Tragó saliva y el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas provocó que Radamanthys chasqueara la lengua y sonriera de medio lado.  
—Desde luego…—murmuró el inglés, quien comenzó a otear por los alrededores, buscando algún lugar para poder subir, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una placa de hielo—. ¿En qué aguas estamos?

—Eso no importa ahora— respondió la muchacha rápidamente—, tenemos que buscar una familia de delfines cruzados, ya que la urgencia era por un parto complicado de una madre. Va a ser un poco difícil localizarlos, aunque Poseidón me dio las coordenadas y deben andar cerca, por lo que sugiero que nos dividamos en dos grupos.  
—¡Yo voy contigo!— respondieron a la vez los dos gemelos, que al percatarse de su respuesta clónica, se miraron con más odio.  
  
Ante tal predisposición de los gemelos, Tethys sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.  
—Iré con Radamanthys— soltó señalando al inglés, quien se sorprendió ante este hecho—, para evitar peleas. Iréis juntos por ese lado, y nosotros por este otro. Antes de que se me olvide, los delfines cruzados son negros, con un dibujo blanco que cruza su cuerpo. Miden más o menos como nosotros, entre el metro sesenta y el metro ochenta de longitud— dijo conminando al Wyvern a seguirle—. ¡Avisadnos si los véis! ¡No deben andar muy lejos, una hembra tiene que estar pariendo!  
  
Sin decir nada más, los dos rubios se sumergieron en las frías aguas y comenzaron la búsqueda. Con una mirada retadora, los dos gemelos siguieron el ejemplo.

Llevaban buceando un largo tiempo cuando los dos gemelos emergieron a la superficie.  
—No veo nada— musitó Saga castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Dónde estarán Tethys y Radamanthys?  
—Creo que están allí— respondió su hermano, señalando un punto a lo lejos, donde asomaban dos cabecitas rubias.   
Nada más localizarlos, la nereida agitó los brazos en el aire para captar la atención de ambos y que acudieran donde estaban ellos.

Al llegar los delfines nadaban alrededor de ellos, mientras Radamanthys sujetaba a un delfín entre sus brazos.  
—Necesito que me ayudéis a sacar a la cría— informó Tethys—, está mal posicionada en el canal del parto y la madre está agotada. Tenemos que sacarla lo antes posible, ¿entendido? Pero con cuidado, tirad con suavidad de la aleta caudal y cuando esté fuera, rompéis la placenta, para después subir al pequeño delfín a la superficie para que pueda respirar, ¿lo habéis entendido?  
  
Los dos gemelos asintieron, sumergiéndose en el agua mientras Tethys se quedaba en superficie junto a Radamanthys, acariciando y calmando a la madre.  
  
Bajo el agua, los hermanos se coordinaron para ayudar a salir al pequeño delfín, siguiendo las contracciones de la madre, hasta que finalmente salió, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la placenta. Kanon recogió al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo subió a la superficie, donde tomó aire por primera vez.  
Nada más destaparse el espiráculo, el gemelo menor acercó la cría a la madre, quien recibió a su hijo con un chirrido de alegría.   
—¡Excelente trabajo chicos!— exclamó emocionada la nereida, abrazando a los tres hombres—. Ya que hemos solucionado la urgencia, debemos regresar al reino para que comencéis el trabajo allí—dijo separándose de ellos.  
  
Los guerreros se ruborizaron por la efusividad de la joven, mientras se sumergían de nuevo en las heladas aguas para regresar al reino.  
  
Una vez allí, la joven nereida oteó por todos lados y pidió silencio llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.  
—Como habéis sido buenos conmigo y habéis realizado la misión con éxito, podéis pedirme lo que queráis que yo os lo concederé— susurró, guiñándoles un ojo.  
  
Los tres hombres se miraron y pidieron poder ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. La joven asintió con una risa.  
—Está bien— dijo ella—, os llevaré a las duchas, pero tenéis que ser discretos y no hacer ruido, ¿vale? Este regalo va por mi cuenta, igual que la fruta que os entregué el otro día.    
  
Como si estuvieran hipnotizados, siguieron las instrucciones de la joven, quien tomó de la mano a Saga y lo condujo hasta una parte del templo de Poseidón, reservada a las marinas.  
La muchacha volvió a mirar por todos lados y percatándose de que no había nadie mirando, llevó consigo al gemelo mayor hasta una puerta y le indicó que entrara.  
  
Ambos pasaron al interior del baño y la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sobre un mueble se hallaban tres uniformes de soldados marinos, listos para ellos, a excepción de los cascos y protecciones que solían llevar.  
—Ahí tienes la ropa para vestirte cuando te duches— susurró la joven, acercándose a Saga y deslizando la mano por el musculoso torso del gemelo mayor, quien tragó saliva. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los labios de la nereida se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos. Al despegarse, Saga se quedó atónito por lo que acababa de suceder pero antes de que pudiera atrapar a la danesa, ésta se había ido del baño dejando tras de sí una risa.

Cuando el gemelo salió del baño ya vestido con los ropajes, indicó a su hermano Kanon que entrara.   
  
Fue en busca de la nereida, ya que deseaba hablar con ella respecto a aquel inesperado beso que le había plantado sin avisar.   
—¿Dónde estás pequeña?— preguntó ávido de la danesa. Sin embargo, tras casi media hora de búsqueda por el reino, la muchacha no daba señales de vida.   
  
Por el contrario se topó con su hermano Kanon, quien merodeaba nervioso por los alrededores.  
—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Saga—. ¿Radamanthys se ha duchado ya?— preguntó a su gemelo. Éste dio un respingo al encontrarse con su hermano.  
—Está en ello…oye…¿sabes dónde está Tethys?— preguntó inquieto—. Cuando salí no estaba…

Saga miró a su hermano y percibió su estado alterado.  
—Yo también la estoy buscando, así que si la ves, dile que quiero hablar con ella— respondió.  
—¿Tú?— preguntó de nuevo Kanon sorprendido—. ¿Para qué la quieres? Pues tendrás que esperar que lo mío es más importante— contestó visiblemente molesto.  
  
Su hermano esbozó una sonrisa maligna y comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Más importante lo tuyo que lo mío?— y volvió a echarse a reír—. No me vaciles…lo mío es mucho más importante porque me besó. A ti no te tocaría ni con un palo, así que…  
—¡¿Cómo que te besó a ti también?!— exclamó Kanon rabioso—.¡De eso nada! ¡Me besó a mí! ¡Estás mintiendo para darme celos porque sabes que me gusta desde hace tiempo!  
Saga abrió los ojos como platos y agarró a su hermano de la camiseta.  
—El que está flipando aquí eres tú, sé perfectamente lo que hizo y me ha escogido a mí. Así que ahora te jodes y te aguantas, no haberla puteado cuando fuiste general marino.   
Kanon se deshizo del agarre de su hermano y gruñó entre dientes.  
—Pues tanto no la he puteado cuando se lanzó contra mí y me besó en la boca. ¡Y con lengua!  
  
Antes de que la discusión fuera a mayores, Radamanthys apareció caminando hacia ellos con el rostro completamente colorado.  
—Oye Repetidos, ¿habéis visto a Tethys? Llevo un rato buscándola y…  
—¡No, no la hemos visto y también la andamos buscando!— exclamaron a la vez los dos gemelos furiosos.  
—¿Por qué estás colorado?— preguntó Kanon al percibir el rubor en las mejillas del Wyvern.  
—Bueno— respondió el juez del Inframundo—, cuando iba a ducharme ella apareció y tras decirme que tenía la ropa que debía ponerme, trató de darme un beso. Pero soy hombre de una sola mujer así que giré la cabeza y me lo dio en la mejilla.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE A TI TAMBIÉN TE HA BESADO!!!???— gritaron los gemelos estupefactos.   
  
Este hecho desencajó al Wyvern por completo y alzó las manos.  
—Me lleva mosqueando la actitud de ella durante todo el día— dijo tratando de apaciguar a los gemelos, quienes le miraban con profundo odio y estaban preparándose para saltar sobre él—. No me cuadra su comportamiento con…  
  
—Buenas chicos, ¿qué tal el día?— saludó la voz de la muchacha, quien apareció ante ellos con un peine de Venus entre sus manos.  
  
—¡Tethys!— exclamó Kanon —. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Explícanos ahora por qué…!  
—Espera un momento— pidió el Wyvern, al ver la cara de susto de la nereida cuando vio los gestos ofuscados de los gemelos.  
  


La danesa miró a los tres guerreros y señaló el techo acuático.  
—Pues…vengo de hacer una misión. ¿A qué viene ese cabreo conmigo?— preguntó la muchacha, agarrando la espinosa concha.  
  
—¿Eso que llevas ahí no es un peine de Venus?— preguntó el inglés, señalando la caracola.   
  
La nereida asintió con una suave sonrisa y se la mostró a Radamanthys.  
—La vi en la playa cuando iba a regresar y me la traje, ¿a que es muy bonita?— exclamó la muchacha.  
—¡Pero contesta a lo que te he preguntado!— gritó de nuevo Kanon a la muchacha, poniéndose más nervioso. Saga cogió a su hermano del hombro, con la cara desencajada.  
  
—Muy bonita, cierto— respondió el juez del Inframundo—. A Pandora le traje una igual, cuando estuve realizando una misión…en la India.  
  
Los dos gemelos se miraron confundidos. El Wyvern se acercó a Tethys y alargó la mano “¿Me permites?”, preguntó pidiéndole la caracola. La danesa se la tendió, aún sin saber qué estaba pasando.  
  
El Wyvern regresó ante los gemelos y blandió la caracola delante de sus caras.  
—El peine de Venus sólo se halla en aguas del océano Pácifico e Índico.  
  
Saga se llevó una mano a la boca y tragó saliva, pero Kanon permanecía iracundo.  
—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso Unicejo? ¿Quieres que te de un souvenir de mi parte, en forma de golpe?— gritó, mientras su hermano le sujetaba, tratando de calmarle.  
—¿Es que no te enteras, idiota?— exclamó a su vez el Wyvern—. ¡Tethys no ha estado con nosotros! ¿Verdad que no, pequeña?  
  
La nereida agitó la cabeza negativamente.  
—Yo he estado toda la jornada con Krishna en el océano Índico, ayudándole con unos asuntos— dijo la joven—. Podéis preguntarle a él si no me creéis.  
  
Kanon empalideció súbitamente y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.  
—¿Quién ha estado con nosotros entonces mientras ayudábamos a la madre delfín con su cría?— preguntó Saga con un hilo de voz.  
Aún jadeando por el ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo, el gemelo menor no quería nombrar al candidato de aquella suplantación y comenzó a sentir náuseas. Por su parte Saga exclamó un “¡Qué puto asco!” mientras se pasaba las manos por los labios, tratando de limpiarse el recuerdo de aquel beso.   
  
Radamanthys devolvió la caracola a su dueña y pidió disculpas por el malentendido.  
—¿Pero qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Tan mal lo habéis pasado con Kaça?— preguntó la nereida preocupada por el estado de Kanon.  
  
Al escuchar aquel nombre, los dos gemelos rugieron un insulto al unísono, proclamando una cruel venganza sobre los huesos del general de Lymnades.  
Cruzándose de brazos, el juez del Inframundo no hizo ningún ademán por frenar a los hermanos.  
—Tú también deberías estar enfadada con Kaça, al fin y al cabo suplantó tu identidad para hacer cosas…bueno…poco propias de ti— informó el Wyvern, caminando hacia el interior del templo de Poseidón—. Será mejor que vaya a informar a tu señor de esto, antes de que ocurra una desgracia.  
  
El rostro de la nereida, usualmente dulce y apacible se tornó iracundo.  
—¿Qué demonios habrá hecho Kaça? ¡Chicos!— gritó la muchacha corriendo en la dirección por la que se fueron los gemelos—. ¡Esperadme!  
  
Al entrar en el templo de Poseidón, Radamanthys se acercó al trono y realizó una reverencia ante el dios.   
—¿Y tus compañeros?— preguntó—. ¿Dónde están?  
—Buscando a Kaça de Lymnades, mi señor. Es una larga y desagradable historia— respondió el Wyvern.  
  
De entre las sombras surgió una sombra y se presentó ante el juez.  
—Eres el único que no sucumbió ante mis encantos— dijo Kaça con una desagradable risa—. Pero me he divertido mucho con vosotros.   
Poseidón alzó una ceja y miró de soslayo a su general.  
—Al menos habéis conseguido que la misión saliera con éxito, aparte de que ya me ha contado que habéis colaborado los tres en perfecta armonía— declaró el dios, jugueteando con la cinta de su tridente—. Eso es bueno, así que esta noche os daré una buena cena.  
Radamanthys carraspeó un “gracias, mi señor” y lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria hacia el general del Antártico, quien seguía riéndose entre dientes.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido de pasos y entraron los dos gemelos junto a la nereida en el templo.  
—¡Ahí estás, cacho mierda!— exclamó Kanon señalando al general—.¡Me las vas a pagar todas juntas!  
  
Pero antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando, un soldado de Poseidón apareció tras ellos, adelantándose.  
—¡Mi señor!¡Noticias del Santuario!— exclamó el hombre, entregándole un sobre al dios. Éste lo recogió entre sus dedos y retiró el sello de lacre.  
  
—Vaya— musitó el Poseidón, esbozando una sonrisa—. Tengo buenas noticias para vosotros— dijo dirigiéndose a los tres guerreros.   



	6. Relevos en cabo Sunión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de esta historia. Dejo el final abierto por si me apetece proseguirlo en el futuro.

**6\. Relevos en cabo Sunión**

Saga y Kanon se miraron inquietos, mientras observaban a Poseidón doblar de nuevo la carta y meterla en un sobre.  
–Podéis iros a vuestra celda– informó el dios de los mares–. Mañana será un día de sorpresas…

El misterio en torno a la misiva inquietó a los gemelos, no así a Radamanthys quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió salir del templo.  
  
Una vez a solas, Poseidón ordenó llamar a Sorrento. El austríaco se acercó y con una reverencia saludó a su señor.  
–Sorrento, acaba de llegarme una carta de parte del Patriarca de Atenea, preguntándome si habría hueco para más de una persona en cabo Sunión. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?  
El general se encogió de hombros.  
–Que no hay más sitio. Sólo para uno más.  
–Eso ya lo sé– respondió Poseidón ante tal obviedad–, pero quiero saber si debería deshacerme de Saga, Kanon y meter a otros tres. Con lo cual sumarían cuatro junto a Radanabis.  Lo digo porque estarán a tu cuidado…  
–Radanabis no, mi señor. Radamanthys– corrigió el austríaco–. Pues teniendo en cuenta de que no tendré que sufrir a Kanon, me parece bien. Además, tengo que hacer unas tareas bastante tediosas, por lo que no me vendrá nada mal cuatro pares de manos para ayudarme.  
Poseidón sujetó la carta entre las manos.  
–¿Entonces le digo que sí?– preguntó por última vez y cuando Sorrento asintió, el dios soltó un “Sea pues, nueva carne de cañón”.  
  
A la mañana siguiente eran los dos gemelos quienes dormían a pierna suelta sobre los catres, mientras que Radamanthys había madrugado y se hallaba observando el horizonte.  
De pronto, observó un puntito negro en la distancia, que subía y bajaba dando bandazos en el aire, hasta que se hizo más grande y el inglés pudo comprobar que era Myu en forma de mariposa.  
El espectro alado se personó delante del juez, conformándose como un humano.  
Llevándose los dedos a las sienes, Myu compuso una mueca de dolor.  
–¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó el inglés, al percibir el gesto–. ¿Te duele la cabeza?  
El austríaco musitó un “tengo una resaca terrible” y sacudió las alas.  
–Vengo de parte de nuestro señor Hades– informó sin poder abrir los ojos completamente–. Quiere que regreses cuanto antes, hay bastante desmadre en el Inframundo. De hecho ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Poseidón para que te libere. ¿Cómo hago para bajar al templo submarino?  
  
Al escuchar el movimiento del mar removerse, Myu se asustó y se transformó de nuevo en insecto, batiendo las alas tratando de no caer al agua.  
De ellas surgió la nereida, quien apareció con su casco repleto de fruta.  
–¡Buenos días!– saludó la muchacha alegremente. Al ver solo a Radamanthys despierto, preguntó al inglés la causa de que los gemelos siguieran durmiendo.  
–Se han pasado la noche sin pegar ojo por el trauma de Kaça incluso Kanon ha vomitado– informó el juez.  
  
Dando más bandazos, Myu revoloteó alrededor de la joven captando su atención. Ella alzó sus finos dedos blancos y la mariposa se depositó en ellos  
–¡Anda mira que cosita tan mona!– exclamó la joven sonriendo, pero el espectro se personificó rápidamente provocando el grito de la danesa, quien se retiró asustada.

Myu se giró y se tapó los oídos.  
–No chilles, que tengo resaca– gimoteó el austríaco, mientras Radamanthys reía–. Tú debes ser Tethys, ¿verdad?

La danesa asintió, aún con el susto metido en el cuerpo.  
–Es que necesito ir a ver a Poseidón porque tengo que llevarme a mi señor conmigo– informó rápidamente el espectro.  
–¿Ya se tiene que ir?– preguntó la nereida, visiblemente entristecida–. Pues vaya…con lo que me divertía verlos pelear a todos…en fin, deme la mano y no se suelte.  
  
Dicho esto, la muchacha se sumergió en las aguas, llevándose consigo al espectro.  
  
Radamanthys suspiró entristecido contagiado por el sentimiento de la joven danesa, pero al girarse y ver a los gemelos pensó en lo afortunado que sería librándose de ellos. El juez colocó las manos alrededor de su boca a modo de altavoz.  
–¡REPETIDOS!– bramó con fuerza, provocando que los hermanos se despertaran de golpe.  
  
–¡No estás en el campo, pedazo de gañán!– gritó de vuelta Kanon, mientras se restregaba los ojos. Su hermano se revolvió en el catre y soltó una maldición en griego, cagándose en todos los familiares que hubiera podido tener el inglés.  
–No es por nada, pero entiendo y hablo el griego perfectamente, bandarra– masculló el inglés, encarándose a Saga, por lo que Kanon intervino y como cada mañana, de nuevo se enzarzaron en una buena gresca.  
  
–¡Si es que no os puedo dejar solos!– gritó la danesa, quien había regresado de dejar a Myu con Poseidón, con lo cual desplegó una barrera de coral entre los tres contrincantes separándoles. Una vez tranquilizados, ella abrió la celda.  
–Todas las mañanas igual, ¿es que no podéis llevaros bien entre vosotros?  
–Eso es imposible– respondieron los tres al únisono, mientras la muchacha ataba las muñecas de los guerreros. Tethys sacudió la cabeza con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.  
–Pero no os preocupéis, que a partir de mañana todo cambiará– informó ella, sacándoles del recinto.  
–¿Vas a admitir al fin tus sentimientos hacia mi?– preguntó Kanon quien se hizo ilusiones al escuchar la risa de la joven, pero ella lo negó.  
–Eso sí que es imposible que ocurra– respondió divertida–. Vámonos– apuró a los guerreros y los cuatro se zambulleron en el agua.  
  
Dirigiéndose de nuevo al templo de Poseidón, Tethys anunció su presencia ante su dios, tras lo cual se colocó a su vera.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?– preguntó Saga al ver al espectro de Papillón, quien gruñó molesto.  
–¡Que no grites, que tengo resaca!– respondió el austríaco, quien se hallaba charlando animadamente con su compatriota Sorrento.  
  
–Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos– declaró Poseidón dando un golpe con su tridente al suelo–. A ver, tengo noticias para los tres. Pero empezaré con Radanabis.

El juez cerró los ojos, mientras que Kanon esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y Myu se quedaba mirando a su señor, al tiempo que le preguntaba “¿Cómo te ha llamado?”.  
–Y dale, que no se lo aprende de una vez– gruñó el aludido–. Soy Radamanthys, no Radanabis.  
Poseidón se mesó la barbilla y giró la cabeza hacia Sorrento, quien asintió con un carraspeo.

–En fin, siervo de mi hermano– soltó el dios–, que Myu me ha traído una carta de Hades pidiéndome que te libere, que tienes que regresar al Inframundo. Así que desde este momento, eres libre, aunque me fastidie este hecho…  
–Manda narices que se aprenda el nombre de Myu y lo acaba de conocer y el mío es incapaz de recordarlo y eso que llevo aquí unos días– murmuró el Wyvern–. De acuerdo mi señor Poseidón, cumpliré las órdenes que ha mandado mi señor Hades. Ha sido un…¡qué coño, no ha sido un placer, me habéis hecho sufrir aquí lo indecible!  
Los allí presentes abrieron los ojos como platos ante tal atrevimiento.

–¿Qué pasa?– exclamó el juez–. Llevo mucho tiempo primero aguantando a los caballeros dorados merodeando en mi territorio, después me llevan al Santuario y tengo que seguir soportándoles y estos días encerrado con los Repetidos descerebrados. ¿Cómo voy a estar encantado? ¡Me largo al Inframundo, estoy harto de todos vosotros!– dijo señalando a los allí reunidos–. Y a usted, señor Poseidón, recuerde bien mi nombre Radamanthys. No Radanabis.  
  
El dios de los mares torció el gesto y sacudió la cabeza.  
–Pues aún tendrás que esperar para volver al Inframundo, que tengo que comentarles a los gemelos unas cosas. Vosotros– dijo dirigiéndose a ellos–, Shion me pide que os releve en vuestros puestos, por lo que seréis liberados también y deberéis regresar al Santuario inmediatamente.  
  
Los hermanos se miraron encantados y preguntaron al dios la razón de aquello.  
–Bueno– dijo el dios rascándose la quijada–, creo que ya os habéis atemperado un poco y quiero carne fresca en mi celda.  
–Vamos, que quieres mano de obra barata para que te ayuden– indicó Kanon, por lo que recibió un codazo por parte de su hermano.  
–Gracias Saga– indicó Poseidón–. Pero  la verdad es que es más por el cansancio que tengo de veros todos los días que por otra cosa. Lo malo es que no esperaba lo de Radanabis y quisiera que me enviara cuatro nuevos guerreros. Así que a cambio de vuestra libertad, tenéis que decirle a Shion que me mande cuatro caballeros de oro.

Los gemelos cruzaron unas miradas de preocupación y asintieron.

–Pues bien, si todo está hablado, podéis retiraros. Tethys, acompáñales a la superficie, por favor– indicó a la joven danesa, quien se hallaba de nuevo con semblante triste.  
La muchacha guió a los dos espectros y a los gemelos hacia la superficie. Los primeros en marcharse de allí fueron los espectros.  
–El único placer que he tenido en estos días ha sido tu presencia– dijo Radamanthys, tomando la mano de la muchacha y besándosela–. Siempre a tu servicio.  
A continuación se giró hacia los gemelos y simplemente le atizó  un capirotazo  a Kanon en la frente.  
–Os odio, Repetidos. No quiero que volváis a darme la vara nunca más, ¿entendido?  
Kanon se frotó la frente dolorido y fue a devolverle el golpe, pero Myu se llevó al Wyvern de allí rápidamente.  
–¡Cobarde!– gritó el menor, blandiendo el puño en alto–. ¡Ahora nos has dado motivos para ir a molestarte más Unicejo! Será posible…  
  
Saga y Tethys rieron al ver el enfado del ex general.  
–Pues nosotros nos vamos también– dijo Saga, tomando a la joven y dándole dos besos en la mejilla a modo de despedida–. Un verdadero placer, en eso le doy la razón a Radanabis– dijo guiñándole un ojo a la nereida, quien comenzó a reírse por la ocurrencia, hasta que sintió que Kanon la alzaba en volandas y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.  
–¡Mi reina de los mares, te voy a echar de menos!– dijo apretándola con fuerza y llenándole la mejilla de besos.  
Tethys pugnaba por liberarse de su captor, pero cuando más hacía por deshacerse de él, más fuerte la apresaba.  
Saga tuvo que reprender a su hermano para que la soltara de una vez.  
–¡Pero si luego vas a darme la vara cuando vaya a trabajar al bar!– dijo la nereida–. De ti no me libro nunca.  
–Pues como debe ser pequeña, tú y yo estamos destinados, aunque sigas sin querer comprenderlo. ¿Has escuchado eso del destino y el hilo rojo?  
Tethys miró con extrañeza a Kanon, quien se cruzó de brazos.  
–Yo tampoco. Sólo sé que Dohko lo dice mucho y parece algo importante.  
–Ya ves, mi hermano ese gran sabelotodo– dijo Saga sacudiendo la cabeza–. Tethys, cuida bien de los compañeros que vendrán aquí, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
La joven asintió y finalmente los gemelos desaparecieron escaleras arriba, en dirección al Santuario.  
  
Ella se quedó unos instantes frente a la celda, y al girarse y verla vacía se preguntó quiénes vendrían.  
–Avisaré a los soldados para que coloquen de nuevo los colchones– musitó retomando sus quehaceres.  
  
Por su parte, los gemelos pararon sus pasos frente a la puerta del Santuario.  
–Tengo unas ganas de pegarme un duchazo en condiciones– musitó ansioso el mayor, mientras entraba en el recinto, pero su hermano le sujetó por la camiseta.  
–Quieto ahí– soltó su hermano menor–. Si volvemos ahora, tendremos que ir a una audiencia con Shion.  
–Sí, ¿y?– preguntó Saga–. ¿Qué problema hay?  
–Que estoy cansado de tanto sermón– soltó el menor–. Quiero pasar lo que queda del día a mi bola.  
–Kanon eso no…– comenzó a decir Saga, pero al ver la chispa en los ojos de su hermano finalmente claudicó–. Está bien, todo esto de cabo Sunión me ha hecho recordar por qué me dejaba llevar por tus palabras…  
  
Y saliendo del Santuario, los dos se perdieron por el camino hacia Rodorio, con la intención de pasarse el resto del día en un bar.  
  
Al caer la noche, el dios recibió la notificación de uno de sus soldados, avisándole de la presencia de tres personas en las escaleras de cabo Sunión, solicitando permiso para entrar.  
–Sí que han tardado en venir– dijo el dios–; Tethys, ve a por ellos por favor.  
  
Asintiendo por la orden dada, la nereida fue en busca de los tres caballeros en cuestión. Al subir a la superficie, pudo distinguir en la escalera tres figuras.  
–¿Hola?– preguntó la joven–. ¿Sois caballeros de Atenea?  
–Dos caballeros y una amazona, para tu información– respondió una conocida voz femenina.  
La nereida recordó entonces a Shaina de Ofiuco y frunció el ceño. Pasó la vista por los otros dos caballeros y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se acercó.  
–Daos la mano y seguidme– dijo fríamente, tomando la mano del hombre que más cerca estaba de él y arrastrando a los tres guerreros se zambulló en el agua.  
  
Cuando los tres condenados llegaron al templo de Poseidón, éste los recibió con cara de incertidumbre.  
–Esperaba a tres caballeros de oro, pero en lugar de eso me manda a una amazona de plata, ¿quién eres?  
Antes de que pudiera contestar, Tethys carraspeó e informó a su dios de la identidad de aquella mujer. Al quedarse con cara de circunstancias, la danesa siguió hablando.  
–La que se metió en tu templo y recibió la flecha de Sagitario, sacrificándose por Seiya.  
En ese momento, la chispa de un vago recuerdo le hizo acordarse de ella.  
–Ah sí, esa niña que quiso enfrentarse a mi…– soltó con sarcasmo, sonriendo abiertamente.  
–Exacto– apuntilló Tethys sonriendo a su vez.  
  
Después de golpear a Milo por soltar un “punto para Poseidón”, Shaina se retiró máscara y se cruzó de brazos.  
–La misma que te dio una paliza, rubia– respondió remarcando las últimas palabras. Deathmask aguantó la risa y le dio un codazo al caballero de Escorpio, mientras decía por lo bajini “pelea en el barro, por favor”. Shaina se giró bruscamente y el compadreo entre los dos caballeros de oro cesó de inmediato.  
La aludida miró don desprecio a la amazona y fue a replicarla, pero Poseidón la mandó callar.  
–Shaina de Ofiuco– dijo solemnemente el dios–, aquí eres mi prisionera y no voy a tolerar que te gastes esos humos con mis subordinados. Tethys es mi mano derecha, así que cualquier cosa y grábate bien esto en la mente, cualquier cosa que le digas será como si me lo dijeras a mi. Y créeme, ya sabes que es mejor tenerme contento, ¿entendido?– dijo golpeando el suelo con su tridente.  
  
Con un leve cabeceo de asentimiento, Shaina entendió al momento lo que Poseidón le había indicado y agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

–Bien– dijo Poseidón–, pues ya podéis ir a la cárcel. ¡Buenas noches, que descanséis!  
  
A continuación, Tethys ató a los tres reos y los arrastró consigo hacia la superficie, encerrándoles en la celda.  
–Luego os subiré la cena– informó ella–. Mañana por la mañana vendrá Krishna a por vosotros para la misión que tendréis que realizar junto a él.  
  
Y sin decir nada más, se lanzó al agua.  
  
Deathmask toqueteó los barrotes buscando la manera de salir de allí, mientras que Milo observaba los colchones que recientemente habían recolocado los soldados marinos. Repasó fijamente con los ojos los cuatro catres hasta que al fin dio con lo que buscaba. Lo recogió entre los dedos y lo observó detenidamente.  
–Un pelo de Kanon– dijo sonriendo, comprobando que el tono y la largura eran los pertenecientes a su amigo–, yo me quedo con esta cama– dijo saltando en el catre superior del lado derecho de la cueva.  
Dándose la vuelta Deathmask corrió hacia la cama que se hallaba justo debajo.  
–Y yo con esta, que seguro que Saga pernoctó aquí– apuntó, tumbándose feliz–. Además, así puedo putearte, golpeando tu cama– exclamó dirigiéndose a Milo, quien se asomó al borde de su camastro y le amenazó.  
Pronto el siciliano se hallaba golpeando con sus pies la cama del caballero de Escorpio, hasta que este saltó de la misma y comenzó a pincharle repetidamente, provocando los aullidos de dolor del caballero de Cáncer.

  
Shaina se dirigió a la puerta de la celda y se retiró la máscara de plata.  
–Voy a tener que aguantar a dos niñatos malcriados…  
  
–¡Y vas a tener que dormir en la cama del Unicejo!– respondió Deathmask, mordiendo la mano a Milo.  
Tras liberarse de los dientes del siciliano, Milo retorció el brazo de su compañero.  
–Shaina, ponte a buscar los pelos de su ceja, para cerciorarte de que duermes en su cama.  
  
Los dos hombres no paraban de reírse con aquellas ocurrencias, hasta que la muchacha se encaminó rauda hacia donde estaban y les propinó sendos golpes en la cabeza.  
–¡Ya está bien!– gritó, mientras se sentaba en la cama de abajo del lado izquierdo, exactamente donde había dormido Radamanthys–. ¡No os quiero oír hablar en toda la noche! ¡Idiotas!  
  
Al tumbarse la joven dio la espalda a los dos hombres, hasta ue pegó un grito y saltó de la misma con cara de asco.  
–¡Hay un pelo duro corto y rubio en la almohada!  
  
Sin poderlo evitar, sus dos compañeros prorrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras la italiana trepaba a la cama de arriba.


End file.
